Let's fix Beck&Jade!
by Kellouka2
Summary: Every member of the gang, and not only, tries to 'fix' Beck and Jade. But it turns out that it's not so easy... Finally, only Beck and Jade can fix themselves... Will they do it before it's too late? BADE! Cade/Jori/Bendre friendships. Rated T for some coarse language and... reasons...
1. Sikowitz's attempt

__**Okay... I just thought of that. I'm currently working on another Victorious story, so I won't be able to upload very fast... I will need... um... maybe, 4-5 days... I hope you don't mind... Haha... That's weird... I'm writing this and I'm listening to "She doesn't mind" by Sean Paul... :P Random... xD Whatever, I hope you'll like the first chapter! I know it's short but the next chapters will be longer... I promise! Okay, this A/N has become veery long, so I'll shut up. :D**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Sikowitz's attempt_

**Cat's POV:**

"I can't believe you did it again!" Jade's voice spread all over the corridor.

"I can't believe you care!" Beck shouted back.

Everyone stared at the door, waititng for them to enter the classroom. After Tori's performance at the Platinum Awards, Jade and Beck started fighting even more... Sikowitz told me the day before that he was going to do something about their continuous fights. Jade entered the classroom and Beck right after her.

"Stop saying that! I don't understand why do you care anyway..." Beck told her with an annoyed look.

"I'll care if I want to care..."

"You don't have to care..."

"Stop telling me what to do! She's my friend and I want to care!"

"Oh really?" Beck chuckled. "I thought you were the one who spit in her coffee and pushed her at the stairs..."

"I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Why do you care?"

"Why do _you _care about me and her?"

"I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"STOP!" Sikowitz screamed at them. "Can you please... _please _stop fighting while you are in the classroom?"

They looked down. "Yes." Jade whispered.

"Sure." Beck said.

"Now, what was that for?"

They started talking and shouting in order to be heard. Sikowitz covered his ears. "Okay, okay... Stop! Jade, you first."

"Well, he's hitting on a girl who is a really good girl and my friend-"

"I don't-"

"Beck! Jade's talking..." I interrupted him.

"And... she's my friend and she doesn't deserve a dude like Beck. A dude who'll leave her, who'll let her go and who'll never understand her feelings... And now he's saying that he didn't hit on her, but I try to protect her..."

"Okay... Now, Beck..."

"Well, I'm NOT hitting on Jessica. She's NOT your friend and I would NOT let her go... Believe me."

"Oh.. Really? Then, why did you let me go?"

"I... I... I was tired of fighting..."

"What if you're gonna fight with her?"

"I'm not gonna go out with her and if I will, I won't fight with her..."

"Why not?"

"Because she's not too possesive and demanding!"

"How do you know that she's better than me?"

"I didn't say she's better than you... I'm just saying that she won't be like you. She will be a normal girlfriend..."

"OH! So you're saying that I wasn't a normal girlfriend!"

"Yes, you weren't!"

"Okay! Let's stop it now before it's too late!"

"I agree!"

"Good!"

Everyone stared at them. Sikowitz decided to break the amazingly awkward silence between us. "So..." He started. "I have a new play..."

"We don't care."_ You can imagine who said that..._

"Let him talk!" Beck demanded.

"Don't tell what to do!" Jade shouted.

Sikowitz frowned and continued. "And I just decided who will play the two lead roles..."

"Why don't you tell us the story first?" Tori asked politely. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Of course, Toro..."

"Hey, Sikowitz! Still _Tori_..."

"Okay Toro." Tori rolled her eyes. "So... The play is about a boy who is a waiter to a restaurant and he falls in love with the new waitress. The problem is that their boss forbits any relationships between the employees..."

"Boring..." Jade commented.

"Well, Jadey... Let's see if you'll find it boring when I'll announce the two lead roles... The girl will be... Jade!"

"Really?" Jade asked him.

"Why not?" I questioned her. "You're really good at acting!" I understood his plan...

"Whatever." She replied, with a victorious smile, which disappeared when Sikowitz continue...

"And the boy will be... Beck!"

"WHAT?" Jade and Beck shouted simultaneously.

"No!" Jade screamed.

"I'm not doing it!" Beck said firmly.

"Well, you'll both do it, because it's an exercise and you'll get an F if you won't do it."

"That's not fair!" Jade shouted.

"Life isn't fair little bunny!" I heard Rex saying.

"ROBBIE!" Jade screamed at him. "Shut Rex's mouth or I'll cut your little cock before you find out how to use it!" I gasped as I listened her words...

"Why mine?" Robbie chocked out hysterically. "Rex called you 'bunny'"

"Rex doesn't have... whatever."

"You don't know what I got!" Rex shouted. Jade gave him an _I-will-kill-you _look and stormed out of the classroom.

"So, Beck... Will you do it?"

"Um... Okay, whatever." He said and looked at his hands.

"Cat?"

"Yup?" I replied.

"Will you ask Jade whether she'll do it or not?"

"Sure Sikowitz!" I squealed happily and ran out of the classroom to find Jade.

**-Two days later-**

I was rehearsing my part with Andre, when Jade came in. "Hi!" I told her.

"Hey." She replied coldly.

"Did Sikowitz gave you your script?" Andre asked her.

"Nope."

"Oh... So, you don't know..." Andre muttered and looked down.

"What? What don't I know?" Jade asked him suspiciously.

"Well, you... and Beck... will have to-"

"NO! I'm not kissing her! No!" He was cut off by Beck. "That's insane! Okay? I agreed to play my role and to act like I love her, but I'm NOT kissing her!"

"Beck... You have to..." Sikowitz tried to persuade him.

"Wait. What?" Jade asked Sikowitz. "Do I have to kiss him?"

"Yeah... It's for the final scene..." I explained her. Jade gave me a scary look and I hid behind Andre.

"Look, guys... I know it's hard for you to kiss each other, since you hate one another... But, try... Okay? For me... For your lovely teacher... For Sikowitz?"

"No." Beck and Jade said at the same time.

Sikowitz sighed. "For your grade?"

Beck and Jade looked each other and said, "Okay." And then they went to different directions.

**-The Day Of The Play-**

_**Jade's POV:**_

I was done with my make-up and my clothes. I took a look at Beck. He was fixing his hair. Andre was trying to do his tuxedo's buttons and Robbie was fixing Rex's shirt. Cat and Tori were giggling and taking photos of the theater and Sikowitz was talking to the principal and Lane. I felt sick. I just wanted to play my part and go out of here. I just wanted to slap Beck at the stage and started asking for answers. I just wanted to run away. I just didn't want to kiss him... For the first time in my life, I just wanted Vega to take the lead role...

"Kids! Get ready!" Sikowiz yelled.

I went to my position and watched as Andre and Cat were helping Robbie to put his shirt without annoying Rex... I rolled my eyes. I saw Beck in front of me and sighed as the play started...

_**Cat's POV:**_

The final scene... _Finally! _I had been waiting for this scene for ages! I was standing between Andre and Sikowitz and we were waiting for the grand finale... We were so excited! We believed that Back and Jade would be again _Beck&Jade_...

"Jake... You know we can't be together... We'll get fired!" Jade exclaimed.

"Oh... sweetie... Look at me." Beck told her.

Jade raised her head and looked at his warm eyes. They closed their eyes and kissed. Beck's hand cupped her cheek. Her hands were tangled with his hair... They were kissing passionately. Their kiss was perfect...

I looked at Sikowiz, he was proud of himself. "Well done! You did it!" I exclaimed happily.

"Shh..." Andre told me. "They're going to finish the scene."

"I don't care about our boss... and his bullshit... I love you." Beck told her, still holding her cheek.

"I love you, too..." Jade said the final line of the play.

Beck and Jade reached us.

"I can't believe you bit my lip!" Beck shouted at her.

"Well, you ate onions! You know I hate onions! You knew that we were going to kiss and you ate onions! I almost puked at the stage!" She shouted back.

"Oh... Not again!" Sikowitz yelled and ran away.

"Jade..." I told her.

"WHAT?" She snapped at me. I gasped.

"Hey... Don't shout at her..." Beck told her.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Jade replied.

"Guys..." Andre tried to calm them down...

"NO!" They yelled at the same time and went to change, screaming at each other...

"I can't believe they didn't feel anything when they kissed..." Andre exclaimed sadly.

"I believe they felt... But they need a little... push to understand it..." I informed him. "Tell Tori and Robbie to meet us at the Nozu..."

"Okay..." Andre said suspiciously...

**-At Nozu-**

"You know that if Beck and Jade find out that we came here without them they'll kill us?" Andre asked me.

"Yup."

"So... Why do yo-"

"Shh!" I buried a piece of bread at his mouth. "I'm thinking of something..."

"You? You are thinking?" Andre said with a chuckle. I looked at him with an angry expression, which was hard to do because I'm never angry...

"Hey guys!" Tori exclaimed happily. Robbie followed her.

They sat on our table and I told them my plan... "You are all sick and tired of Beck and Jade's fights all the time, right?"

"Right." They said at the same time.

"I think that they felt something at their kiss... That play was a Sikowitz's plan to _fix_ Beck and Jade... But it didn't work... They need more push..."

All were watching me and paying attention to my words. I smiled. "So, for the next days every one of us will try to make Beck and Jade be a couple again..."

"Why the next days? We need some time to think of a plan..." Tori told me.

"Yeah, but... At the end of the week is Beck and Jade's five-year anniversary. I want them to be a couple till then!"

"Well, if they were still a couple, they would have their-"

"Whatever! Listen to her!" Andre interrupted Robbie.

"That's so sweet Cat! Imagine that!" Tori exclaimed happily.

"So? Are you in?" I asked them.

"I'm in!" Tori exclaimed happily.

"You can count on me!" Andre agreed.

"I don't know..." I stepped on Robbie's foot. He screamed in pain. "I'm in!" He chocked out.

I gave him my cutest smile. "Good."

"The next week, Beck and Jade will be a couple." Andre stated.

"Yeah!" We cheered.

* * *

**Tadaaa! I hope you liked it! Please review! If I get a lot of reviews I'll upload the next chapter faster! REVIEWW!**


	2. Cat's attempt

__**I'm so sorry for my super late update! I hope you'll like this chapter! Don't forget to check out my YouTube account! My account it Kellouka2. Also, I finally reached 100 subscribers! Check out my new video! Beck&Jade || Listen to your heart [100 SUBBS!] ;P Whatever. That's enough... :DD**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Cat's attempt_

_**Cat's POV:**_

I woke up and felt ready to fix Beck and Jade! The night before, I thought of a great plan! I dressed up, washed my teeth and put my new sneakers on. I took the bus and went to Jade's house. I took a deep breath and knocked the door. That plan was dangerous for my life... Jade could kill me. But it was worth it. I only hoped it would succeed. The door opened and Jade appeared in front of me.

"Cat! I was about to pick you up. Remember?" When Beck and Jade broke up, Jade stopped going to school with Beck. She used to go by car and she took me with her.

"I know... But I decided to surprise you!" I exclaimed happily.

"I hate surprises." She stated. She was in a bad mood. Maybe it would be better if I did my plan the next day...

"Can I come in?" I asked her.

"No." She responded and closed the door. Leaving me outside. I gasped loudly. I heard a sigh coming from the other side of the door. Jade opened the door and said, "Come in."

_**Andre's POV:**_

I was talking with Beck at school. That day, Cat was supposed to do her plan. She refused to tell me anything the night before...

"Well, how did yo-" I started but I was interrupted by Cat's screams.

"HEEEELP! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" Cat appeared in front of me and Beck.

"Hey, hey... What happened?" Beck asked her calmly.

"Jade wants to kill me!" I chuckled. _How could I thought that Cat would think of a good plan? _Jade would never hurt Cat. It was obviously a lie...

"WHERE IS SHE?" I heard a loud scream. Cat gasped and hid behind Beck. Maybe it wasn't Cat's plan. Maybe she actually did something and Jade wanted to kill her... But... what?

Jade came to us. Cat was behind me and Beck. As she was short and thin, she could hide behind us easily and no one could understand her.

"Did you see Cat?" Jade asked me.

"Nope..." I replied.

"Why?" Beck asked her.

"SHE BROKE MY FAVORITE SCISSORS!" Jade screamed.

"Okay... Okay... Calm down..." Beck tried to relax her. He took a step closer to her and Cat hid behind me. I looked at her. She smiled at me. _Man that girl is clever! How didn't I think of that? Beck is the only one who can calm Jade down. Maybe this would make them come closer to each other... But if not, Cat's life is in danger... _

"I'm not gonna calm down! They're broken! She broke them! They're my favorite scissors!" She said sobbing. Then, her eyes stared at something behind me. She noticed Cat. "CAAAT!" She screamed.

Cat started running and calling for help all over the school. Jade was chasing her. Cat ran into the janitor's closet and locked the door.

"Hey Beck? Shall we help Cat?" I suggested.

"How?" He looked at me questionly.

"We can use Sikowitz's handcuffs, so that we can control Jade's hands. And prevent her from killing Cat!"

"The handcuffs won't help. We need to tie her with something strong, something that won't allow her escape..." He replied.

"Or... _someone..._" I said and looked at him. He looked at me without understanding my thought...

Then, he understood. "Oh... No! I'm not gonna sit and let you tie me with Jade!"

"C'mon man! You're the only one who can control her and you're stronger than her!"

"What about you?"

"She's stronger than me... And you know that..." Jade had broken my wrist before, because she thought I had introduced Beck to a hot blonde girl...

He sighed. "Okay... But I'm doing it in order to protect Cat." He stated. He turned around and we headed to Jade, who was kicking the door to make it open. I had a victorious smile in my face, which I hid when I grabbed Jade's waist. Beck helped me holding her hands.

"Let me go! I wanna kill her!"

"No!" Beck shouted.

"C'mon Jade... Be nice..." I warned her. She started kicking in the air and trying to escape from me. She kinda did, but Beck grabbed her waist and held her tight.

"Beck! Let me go!" She shouted.

"No, Jade! You're not gonna kill Cat!"

"She broke my favorite scissors!"

"It was an accident!"

"How do you know?"

"Cat would never do that on purpose!" _Oh Beck... If only you knew..._

_**Cat's POV:**_

I stayed in the janitor's closet for a while. I couldn't hear Jade's screams anymore. I unlocked the door and went out. My phone buzzed.

**1 new message from: Andre**

I was about to open it, when my phone buzzed one more time.

**2 new messages from: Andre, Tori**

**From: Andre**

**To: Cat**

**Hey litlle red! I want you to know that I helped you... A LOT! Beck is tied up with Jade. His hand is tied with hers with handcuffs. You don't know how much time I needed to persuade him accept that. And how many bruises I have due to your friend. Whatever. Good plan. We're at Sikowitz's classroom. You're safe.**

I giggled. Andre helped me. I wouldn't think of that... I opened the next message.

**From: Tori**

**To: Cat**

**Cat! What happened? You ok? I heard about Jade's scissors... Why did you do that? Is it a part of your plan? Why are Beck and Jade tied together?**

I replied quickly to her text.

**From: Cat**

**To: Tori**

**Yup. It's my plan. Andre helped me and thought of the handcuffs! It's useful, now Jade won't kill me!**

I pressed 'send' and went to Sikowitz's classroom. I entered the classroom. I took a look around the room. Andre smiled at me when our eyes met and motioned to the other side, showing me Beck and Jade. Beck had an annoyed look on his face, as Jade was trying to escape from the handcuffs.

"It's not gonna work." He said simply to her.

She looked at him with an I-will-kill-you look and continued trying to unlock the handcuffs. I sat down. Behind Beck and Jade. Jade looked at me and tried to slap me but Beck held his hand down and forced hers to stay at its position. I sighed in relief.

Beck crossed his arms, forgeting the fact that his hand was tied with Jade's one. Jade's hand was pulled closer to Beck quickly. She didn't expect that and she didn't manage to stay at her position. She fell on Beck, who fell down.

"Beck!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry! I forgot!" He shouted back.

"Whatever!" They tried to stand up. I chuckled. Jade heard me and looked at me. She was about to run to me, but Beck understood it and pulled her closer to him and made her sit on her seat.

The bell rang and I stood up. Andre came to me and whispered in my ear, "Good plan. But, will it work?"

I giggled, as I felt his breath. I replied, whispering. "I don't know... I hope so."

**-Lunchtime-**

I sat with Andre and Robbie at our usual table.

"Hey, Cat?" Robbie told me.

"Hmm?"

"What is your plan?" I looked at him in disbelief. Andre and I changed looks and Andre decided to reply.

"Didn't you get it?"

"Oh! Of course!" Robbie shouted. It was obvious that he didn't understand...

Beck, Jade and Tori approached our table. Tori sat next to Robbie and Beck with Jade sat opposite of her. Jade stared at me. She seemed like she was thinking of ways to kill me.

"Sooo..." Tori tried to break the awkward silence between us. Jade and I looked at her. "What happened here?"

"SHE broke my favorite scissors!" Jade shouted.

"It was a mistake!" I shouted back.

We stopped and we started eating quietly our lunch. Beck's right hand was tied with Jade's left. Since Beck is right-handed, he used his right hand to grab the salt from the other side of the table. Then, he used it to put salt to its place. Then, he used it to grab the pepper... Jade's left hand was moving together with Beck's right one and she started getting angry... When, her hand moved again, because of the fact that Beck wanted the ketchup, Jade screamed.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT? I CAN'T EAT WHEN MY HAND IS CONSTANTLY MOVING!"

"I'm sorry! I want the ketchup! Is that too bad?"

"Yes! It annoys me!"

"It's not my fault that I'm right-handed!"

"Time to change yout habits!"

"Why do you care? You eat with your right hand!"

"Yeah, but it's not comfortable having your other hand being moving all the time while you're trying to eat!"

They looked each other with hatred. Then, they continued eating. Beck put the ketchup to its place, using his right hand again, just to annoy Jade.

"STOP IT!"

"Stop it!" He mocked her.

She sighed.

Beck sighed, too.

Jade stood up and pulled Beck with her.

"What?" He asked her.

"I... I have to go to the batroom." She stated.

"Ho-How will you do that?"

"You'll wait outside."

"I can't leave you alone without the handcuffs."

"Well, then..." She paused. "You'll come with me to the bathroom and you'll wait outside the toilet. I have to go NOW." She stated. Beck sighed and they went to the bathroom. I chuckled, as I tried to imagine how they'll be...

_**Beck's POV:**_

We reached the girls' bathroom. "I don't wanna get in there." I stated.

"Why not?"

"It's GIRLS' bathroom."

"So? You have been there before..." She looked at me.

"That was different."

"You didn't have a problem going into the girls' bathroom that day..." It was Sunday. We were in the detention room. We escaped from Lane and we went to the girls' bathroom. We had sex there... Weird experience...

"Yeah... But is different..." I restated.

"Then, just leave me go inside alone..." She suggested.

"No way..." I took a deep breath. "Okay." I muttered and we went into the bathroom.

"Stay here." She said.

"I can't do anything else..." I replied. She went to one of the toilets and I was waiting outside of it.

"I can't!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Unlock the handcuffs!"

"Nope."

"BECK!"

She got out.

"Well?" I asked her.

"I can't. Just... let's go..."

I sighed. We got out of the bathroom and reached the table.

"What happened?" Andre asked me.

"Nothing." I replied.

**-At the last period-**

Cat had gone to her house. She skipped the last two periods because she was afraid of Jade. I couldn't stand being with Jade all the time and I decided to unlock the handcuffs and let her.

_**Jade's POV:**_

The last period finished and I headed to my locker. I opened it and started searching for my scissors. I was going to visit Cat...

"Hey." I heard a voice coming from behind of me. I turned around and saw Beck standing in front of me.

"What?" I snapped at him. I was still pissed off by the fact that he didn't let me rip Cat's head of her body.

"This is for you." He gave me a little box.

"What is it?"

"Just open it."

"Will it explode?"

"Nope."

I opened the box. "Oh my God... Beck! You did not..." I tried to believe that it was true.

"It was easy to fix them... I have done it before..." He explained.

"I can't believe you fixed them!" A smile formed at my face. I looked at him. Maybe, we could be friends... Maybe... We'll see...

"No big deal..." He replied.

"Thanks!" I told him happily. We hugged. His arms hugged tight my body, as I smelled his scent. It was good. We pulled apart, realizing that it was awkward... I looked at my favorite, repaired scissors and he looked at his hands...

"Well, bye." She stated.

"Bye. Thanks again..." I responded.

"I didn't want Cat dead and you in the jail..." He said as he walked away.

I looked at my scissors one more time. I grabbed my phone and texted Cat.

**From: Jade**

**To: Cat**

**You owe Beck.**

* * *

**That's it! I hope you liked it! The new Victorious episode gave me the idea... And the fact that Beck and Jade came closer when he tried to protect Cat... ;P Whatever... Please REVIEWWWW! PLEASEEEEEE!  
**


	3. Tori and Andre's attempt

__**Hi! I'm so sorry if I didn't upload fast but I have sooo many things to do... I hope you'll like this chapter. I felt really inspired and I really don't know why... Maybe because I liked this plan very much... :P**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Tori and Andre's attempt_

_**Tori's POV:**_

I was sitting on the couch and thinking of a good plan to make Beck and Jade a couple again. Risking my life wasn't something I wanted. Cat's plan failed and Jade almost killed her. But she hugged Beck. That's a start... I was looking at the TV without actually paying attention.

I was just thinking of Beck and Jade... When they were a couple, they were always together. They had their fingers tangled, they kissed... Jade was sometimes even happy. She used to smile sometimes... Beck was the only one who could calm her down. They were perfect together. Their relationship was different than the usual relationships... Beck accepted everything she did, they tried to overcome their differences and move on. I was jealous of their relationship... I always wanted to have a relationship like Beck and Jade's. Except for the whole arguing theme...

I remembered of their good times. The times they kissed, the times they looked at each other with so much love... If only they recalled these moments they had shared... _That's it! _

I stood up giggling and congratulating myself for my brilliant idea. But I needed a parter... I called Andre.

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

"_Hello?_" Andre answered his phone.

"ANDRE! I HAVE AN IDEA! I HAVE AN IDEA!" I screamed.

"_Hey... Hey... Relax girl... Why are you telling me about your idea?_"

I blushed. "Um... Because I kinda need your help..."

"_Tell me._"

**-The Next Morning-**

I entered the school and searched the big hall in order to find Andre... Or Beck and Jade... Andre appeared from the janitor's closet and he headed to his locker. I approached him.

"Hey Tori! You ready?" He asked me.

"Sure! Look... I'm sorry if you don't feel comfortable, but I couldn't think of anyone else and-"

"Shh... It's okay..." He cut me off. "Beck is coming! Action!" He whispered.

_**Beck's POV:**_

I entered the school and directed to my locker. I opened it and I saw my best friend kissing Tori next to me... _Weird._

"Um... Hey guys..." I told them. They pulled apart I regretted interrupting them... "Sorry." I stated.

"No, no... It's cool..." Tori replied.

I chuckled. Andre and Tori were a good couple. I could easily imagine them as a couple before. "Um... H-How did you... You know... That?" I pointed at them and the way Andre was holding Tori's waist tight. It reminded me the way I held Jade...

"Oh! You know... We were working on a new song last night... We came closer, we kissed and that's all!" Andre explained me.

"I'm glad to see you guys together!" I commented. "You're a good couple."

"Thanks man!" Andre replied. They continued kissing and I felt awkward, so I decided to leave them alone. I went to Sikowitz's classroom. On my way, I saw Jade.

"Hey! Have you seen Cat?" She asked me.

"Do you wanna kill her?"

"Nope."

"Then, why do you want her?" I asked her suspiciously.

"She is still afraid of me and I'm trying to explain her that I'm better now and I don't wanna kill her."

"Oh... Well, I haven't seen her."

"Great. An unecessary conversation just finished." She told me and walked away. I rolled my eyes and continued walking to Sikowitz's class.

_**Jade's POV:**_

The bell rang and I hadn't seen Cat... I headed to Sikowitz's classroom, hoping that I would see her there. I entered the room and the first thing I saw was Tori kissing Andre. I frowned. The way they were kissing reminded me the way I was kissing with Beck in the classroom before the lesson started. I ignored that feeling of lack of Beck's kiss and looked around to see Cat. She wasn't there. I sat on a chair away from Tori and her new boyfriend, obviously. Sikowitz entered the classroom and Cat came right after behind of him.

"I'm sorry!" She shouted as she sat on a chair next to me. She noticed that I was near her and turned red.

I wrote in a paper:

_I'm not mad at you anymore! Stop avoiding me! Beck repaired my scissors and gave them to me yesterday. I decided not to kill you._

I threw it to her. I observed her as she was reading it. She smiled and said happily, "Okay then!" She threw the paper away and hugged me tight.

"No hugs!" I reminded her.

She took her seat again, still smiling.

**-Lunchtime-**

I was sitting with Cat, Robbie and Beck at our usual table. I was between Cat and Beck. Robbie was as closer as he could to Cat. I looked at Beck and we smiled, as we understood Robbie's attempt to have Cat's attention for a while...

We were eating when Tori and Andre came to our table. They sat next to each other and they decided to eat one another than their lunch. They were kissing passionately. The rest of us were staring at them awkwardly. I didn't know how the others felt when I was kissing with Beck in front of them...

"Wow... I'm sorry guys..." Tori chocked out.

"It's okay!" Cat squealed happily.

I looked at my food. Beck decided to concentrate at his food, too. It was weird that Tori and Andre decided to date so unexpectedly.

"So." I started. Everyone looked at me. "How did you guys started dating? I mean... It's a little fast, isn't it?" I asked them suspiciously.

"Well... We were always liking each other but we were shy to show our feelings..." Tori answered.

I looked at them in disbelief. They both looked at their plates and started eating.

"Guys... Remember! Tonight we have to practice our song for the music teacher..." Andre broke the silence between us.

"I don't want Robbie to join our team." I stated.

"Why?" Beck asked me.

"He's a terrible singer!"

"I'm not!" Robbie shouted.

"Really? Then, why no one wanted you to do a duet the last semester?"

"Oh... Well..." He started.

"Whatever." I interrupted him.

"C'mon Jade... He's not that bad..." Beck told me.

"Yes, he is!"

"Hey... You need to calm down..." He warned me. He had done this before many times...

"Or else what?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but he immediately closed it. I looked at my lunch. "I still don't want Robbie with us..." I muttered.

**-Evening-**

I was sitting on the ground next to Cat and I was listening to her as she was describing one of her brother's adventures.

"... So, he went to the hospital but the doctors said that it was nothing. But he told them that his butt hurt a lot and they examined him and they didn't find anything, so he-"

"Please stop." I interrupted her. Her brother was a freak. One day, he put my bra on and he went to the super market wearing it. Then, he filled it with ice cream and he gave it to me as a present. He also gave me a spoon to eat the ice cream... That bra was my favorite...

"Hey girls! Where's my girl?" Andre asked us.

"She's not here yet." I replied.

"Here I am!" Tori shouted. She appeared from the door and she went to Adnre's hug, who kissed her gently and held her tight in his arms. There's that feeling again... That scene was so familiar... I had experienced it... With Beck...

"Hey guys!" I heard Robbie's voice.

"Oh... Great." I muttered.

"C'mon Jade... Don't be so mean." Another voice told me. Beck's voice.

"I was born mean. Deal with it." I told him bitterly.

He frowned and sat on a chair next to Andre and Tori. Cat looked at Robbie awkwardly and then she just sat on his lap and started kissing him. So, we were six guys in a room. Tori, Andre, Robbie, Cat, Beck and I... Tori and Andre were kissing. Cat and Robbie were kissing. Beck and I were staring at them. _Great._

_**Cat's POV:**_

Tori had asked me to help her with her plan. I didn't want to kiss Robbie, but I had to. We had to fix Beck and Jade... I was kissing Robbie passionately, just like I had seen Jade kissing Beck when they were a couple. I continued kissing Robbie, but I wondered how Jade and Beck would feel. Would they miss their kisses? Would they miss each other? Would they kiss? Or would they just go away?

_**Beck's POV:**_

Okay... That was awkward. Seriously. I didn't even know that Robbie and Cat were a couple. The two couple continued kissing, just like Jade and I used to kiss... I frowned. I looked at Jade. She had a weird expression at her face. A disgusted expression... She looked at me. Our eyes met. It was like I was blind and she healed me.

I looked again at the two couples. It was like they were trying to kiss like Jade and I used to. Like they were trying to remind to everyone how Jade and I used to be. The whole day they were doing everything together. Andre had his arm around Tori's shoulder, they were kissing passionately everywhere, they were always together, they were... _just like Jade and I. _

I shook my head. Jade was staring at them. She seemed lost in her thoughts... I wondered what she was thinking of... She looked at me again. We took a look at the couples one more time and looked at each other again. I had a weird feeling...

The same feeling I had when I kissd Jade at Sikowitz's play. I felt love, like I loved her. But, at the same time, I felt hatred. And I really didn't know why. I suffocated in our relationship, she was demanding, she was possesive, I couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted to stop... _did I? _

_**Jade's POV:**_

I kept looking at him. It felt nice. I still couldn't understand why he didn't open the fucking door... We fought a lot... That's obvious. But I loved him... Now I hate him. He's just a hot and stupid guy. I could find a thousand guys like Beck. And the most of them will really love me. They won't let me go, like he did.

But they won't be Beck.

I shook my head to stop my stupid thoughts. I didn't want a guy like Beck. I wanted a better guy.

I stood up. I cleared my throat loud in order to make them stop. All looked at me. "Will we start the song or not?" I asked them. They looked at Beck, they saw him looking at his phone and their faces changed. They looked disappointed... _Weird._

_**Tori's POV:**_

_I CAN'T BELIEVE MY PLAN DIDN'T WORK! _

My plan was perfect! I was supposed to kiss Andre and Cat was supposed to kiss Robbie. We were going to kiss passionately, just like Beck and Jade. Beck and Jade would look at us and they would miss each other so much. Then, they were going to make out and be a couple again. They didn't do anything! I can't believe how stubborn they can be! They love each other and they know it! But they don't want to admit it...

**-Cat's house, two hours later-**

I was sitting in Cat's couch and I was talking with Cat, Robbie and Andre. We were eating sushi.

"I'm sorry..." I muttered.

"For what?" Robbie asked me.

"For making you kiss each other unwillingly. Andre didn't have to act like my boyfriend and Cat and Robbie didn't have to kiss each other... I'm sorry for doing this to you without reason..." I explained. I looked down embarrassed.

"Hey... It's cool. It wasn't without reason..." Andre tried to cheer me up. I raised my head and saw him smiling at me. I smiled back.

"It didn't work, though..." I whispered.

"It doesn't matter, we'll find another way... Tomorrow is Robbie's attempt!" Andre told me happily.

"Yeah... Guys..." He paused. "I don't have a plan yet... I really don't know what to do..."

"Robbie... You can do whatever you think would work... We'll help you." I reassured him.

He sighed. "Okay..." He muttered.

"So... After Robbie, who else will try?" I asked them.

"Well, I think I helped you a lot at your plan... And I helped Cat, too. I'm not gonna do my own attempt." Andre announced.

"That's sure! I think today was our attempt, not mine..." I replied.

"Sikowitz made his attempt, too..." Cat said.

"Yup... Maybe, Trina?" Andre asked.

I looked at me with an 'you-are-kidding-me' look. "Trina threw a party when Beck and Jade broke up..." I told him. "She won't accept to help us." I continued.

"She'll do it if you give her a motivation..." Andre told me.

"Like what?" I asked him.

"I think she always wanted the new iPod... It's very expensive and the only way to earn it is from the singing competition..." Andre told me.

I stared at him for a while. Then, I understood. "NO! I'm not singing at the competition only to give Trina my award!" I shouted.

"C'mon... It's the only way to make her help us. She's smart and she'll find a good way to fix Beck and Jade..." Andre tried to persuade me.

I looked down. "But I was going to sing at that competition and earn the iPod for me..." I muttered.

"Tori..." Andre sat next to me and held me tight... "It's the only way. Do you want Beck and Jade to be a couple again?"

"Yup." She chocked out.

"And can Trina make it? You know that she can be very clever and think of good plans..."

"Yup."

"So... Will you do it?" He asked me.

Everyone stared at me, waiting for my response. "Oh... Okay." I muttered.

"YAY!" Cat squealed.

"Now we have another partner!" Robbie announced.

"Guys! We have only five days! What are we going to do?" Cat exclaimed worried.

"We'll make it." I told her. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at her.

We all changed gazes and continued eating our sushi, we were optimistic that the next time we'll make it.

By the end of the week, Beck and Jade will be a couple again.

* * *

**Nada! I hope you like it... Please REVIEW! I continue writing because of them! Please reviewwww! **


	4. Robbie's attempt

**Hey there!I hope you'll like Robbie's attempt... I like it! Read and make sure you'll review!**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Robbie's attempt_

_**Robbie's POV:**_

I entered the school, thinking of a plan. I hadn't anything yet. _C'mon Robbie... Think! _I saw Tori and Cat talking near my locker. I approached them.

"What's up girls?" I asked them happily.

"Hey Robbie! Did you find anything?" Tori asked me.

"Ugh... Well..." I paused. They both looked at my eyes, waiting for an answer. "Of course! I have the best plan ever!" I lied. _Great... _

"That's great! What are you going to do?" Cat asked me.

"Um... It's a secret. You'll see." I replied. They looked at me suspiciously and then went to Tori's locker. I sighed. _What are you going to do now Robbie? You messed things up... _

The bell rang and all the students headed to the classrooms. On my way, I saw Beck.

"Hey Beck!" I greeted him.

"Oh, hi Robbie!" He replied. "Is your report ready for Sikowitz?" He asked me. _Report? What report? _I hadn't time to write a report. I spent the whole night thinking of a plan to fix Beck and Jade...

"No! Oh my God Beck! What am I going to do now?" I screamed as I panicked.

"Hey... Relax man... I think I saw a report at the janitor's closet this morning. Someone must have forgotten it there. I'll go check if it's still there. Okay?" He tried to calm me down.

"I'm coming with you." I announced. We directed to the janitor's closet.

_**Jade's POV:**_

_Stupid trash can... Why can't I cut you? _I was sitting down in the janitor's closet and I was trying to cut the janitor's new trash can. I decided to skip the first period, since I hadn't done my report for Sikowitz... The door opened slowly.

"I think it was th-" Beck started talking but he stopped when he saw me. "What are you doing here? We have lesson."

"Why do you care?" I asked him back. He kept staring at me. I sighed. "I haven't done the report for Sikowitz. I'll skip the first period." I explained.

Beck took a step closer to me and started searching for something at the selves above me. "What are you doing?" I questioned him.

"I'm looking for a report. I saw one this morning and Robbie needs it." He answered.

"Robbie? Where's Robbie?" I asked him curiously.

"Right her-" He stopped as he realized that Robbie wasn't there. "Where is he?" I looked at him and stood up. We looked at each other for a while and we remained there, until we heard the door closing. Someone locked it. My eyes widened and I reached the door, trying to open it. Beck approached me, too.

_**Robbie's POV:  
**_

I don't know what I was thinking, but it was the best thing I thought. I closed and then locked the door and left Beck and Jade alone together in the janitor's closet.

"_Robbie! Open the fucking door NOW!_" I heard Jade screaming.

"_Robbie! Please open the door!_" Beck told me.

"_Don't beg him! Robbie! I'm gonna kill you! Open the door or else..._" Jade shouted again. I ran and headed to Sikowitz's classroom.

_**Beck's POV:**_

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Jade screamed one more time.

"I don't think he's still outside..." I told her.

"When I get out of here he won't be on Earth! He will be underground! I'm serious!" Jade exclaimed. "We need to open the door!" She said and she grabbed me and started hitting the door with me forcefully.

"Jade... I... don't... think... it... works... You're... killing... me!" I chocked out as she was still using me to open the door. She finally let me go and she sat down. I frowned and sat opposite of her. I looked into her icy blue eyes. She looked at me and smirked. "What?" I asked her.

"That reminds me..." She replied.

"Oh..." I chuckled. It was a crazy memory...

**-Memory-**

"Jade! We have to-" She cut me off with a kiss.

"Not now..." She replied.

"But we have lesson!" I told her.

"I don't care." She answered. I rolled my eyes as we got in the janitor's closet.

"I can't believe we're doing this..." I told her as I started taking her blouse off.

"Yeah... Whatever." She took my T-shirt off and threw it on the floor. I locked the door and took her skirt off. My pants were on the floor, too a second ago and in ten seconds, we were both naked. The bell rang but it was too late to stop... My finger found her clit and I started penetrating her. She moaned slowly, as we tried not to make any sound. I stopped and she groaned angrily. "Oh, c'mon..." She commented.

"We have to go to the classroom..." I told her.

"But..." She tried to persuade me. The truth is that it was _really _hard not to fuck her there immediately, but I tried to forget stood up and she grabbed my sides and pulled me closer to her. I pushed her on the wall and started kissing her. We decided to stop before we miss the lesson. We pulled apart and we both started dressing up.

"I'm going first. I'll go take some coffee. Okay?" I told her.

"K" She replied.

I got out of the classroom and I saw that students were still going to classrooms. I ran to the Ashplant Cafe and took a cup of coffee. I knew Jade wanted one. But I didn't feel like it. I entered Sikowitz's classroom and I took a look at my phone. I thought it had buzzed, but I was wrong. A girl fell on me and my T-shirt was full of coffee. She started apologizing and she tried to clean it by rubbing it. At that moment, Jade came in.

"Dude, why are you rubbing my boyfriend?"

**-End of Flashback-**

We laughed. "You know..." Jade started. "Tori and Andre aren't dating..." She informed me.

"But... how?"

"I don't know why they did it, but it was fake. I knew it..."

"How did you find out?" I asked her.

"I _asked _Cat." She replied.

I looked at her. "What did you do?" I questioned her.

She sighed. "I took my scissors and told her that I would cut her hair if she wouldn't tell me the truth." She muttered.

I exhaled. "What are we going to do?" I asked her.

"I don't know. They're going to open the door sooner or later..." She replied. The bell rang and we heard voices coming from the other side of the door. I didn't understand that the time had passed so quickly...

_**Robbie's POV:**_

"You locked them in the janitor's closet?" Tori exclaimed surprised. "This is the _best plan ever_?What's wrong with you? They'll kill each other!"

"Tori's right." Andre announced. "I think you should let them go."

"Jade will kill me!" I shouted.

"That's not my fault!" Andre shouted back.

"But... Think of the sensible side of my plan..." I told them.

"There isn't sensible side of your plan!" Cat exclaimed.

I sighed. "You don't understand... They'll stay together, alone, for a while and they'll think of their good times, they'll talk and they'll find out that they love each other!"

"Or... they'll start talking and they'll fight and eventually they'll kill each other." Tori said angrily.

"Whatever. I'll let them go when I finish my lunch..." I gave up. But my plan could be successful...

_**Jade's POV:**_

"You know what?" I asked him.

"What?"

"I wanna be friends with you..." I admitted. He looked at me suspiciously. "I mean... I don't like the whole fighting and arguing thing. I think we can forget the things that happened between us and try to move on..." I looked down.

"Jade..."

"Don't tell me that I'm crazy." I cut him off.

"Jade..." He restated.

"What?"

"I would love to be friends with you..." I raised my head and looked into his eyes. "Friends?" He asked me.

"Friends." I announced. We came closer and we hugged. I smelled his scent. I had missed that...

_**Robbie's POV:**_

I finished my lunch and headed to the janitor's closet. I opened the door slowly and I saw Beck and Jade kissing. "Sorry!" I shouted and closed the door. I froze. _Beck... and Jade... KISSING? _I opened the door quickly and I saw them looking at me angrily.

"What happened?" Beck asked me.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Jade shouted.

"You know... For... interrupting..." I muttered.

They looked at me in a weird way. "What did you interrupt?" Beck asked me.

"Weren't you kissing?"

"WHAT? NO!" Jade screamed.

"Robbie... You okay?" Beck asked me.

"Yup... Sorry. Here you're free." I whispered and turned around. I started walking and I reached Tori, Cat and Andre.

"Hey, did you let them?" Cat asked me. I didn't hear her. I was shocked. I thought Beck and Jade were kissing... Was I crazy? I kept looking at nothing... "ROBBIE!" Cat screamed.

"What?" I asked her surprised.

"You okay?" Andre asked me concerned.

"Yeah... I'm fine... I let them go..." I informed them.

"What's wrong then?" Tori questioned me.

"I... I thought I saw them kissing..." I muttered.

They all looked at me and shouted simultaneously. "WHAT?"

"Yeah... But I was obviously wrong..." I told them.

"Oh..." They looked down disappointed. We remained silent, until Beck and Jade reached us.

"What did we miss?" Jade asked us.

"Nothing..." Andre replied.

Beck and Jade changed looks and Beck decided to speak. "So... Did Sikowitz say anything for me and Jade?"

"Nope..." Cat answered.

"Okay, what's wrong here?" Jade wanted to know.

"Nothing!" Tori answered.

"Really?" Jade asked her again.

"Really!" Tori shouted and left us. She reached her locker and opened it. She grabbed two random books and ran to the Black Box Theater.

_**Tori's POV:**_

_How can't they understand that they love each other! _I ran into the Black Box Theater and sat on a chair. I started observing the wall opposite of me when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and looked at Andre.

"Hey." He said. I didn't respond. He sighed. "You okay?"

"Nope." I chocked out.

He grabbed a chair and sat next to me. "You wanna talk about it?"

"I just don't understand how they can't see that there's still love between them! They love each other and deep inside, they know it! But they are too selfish to admit it..."

"Tori... If they still love each other, they'll understand sooner or later..." He tried to support me. I looked down. His hand cupped my cheek and he raised my head. I looked into his warm eyes. He stared at me and he leaned, until his lips touched mine. We kept kissing. His lips were soft, it wasn't like yesterday. That kiss was real. And it was amazing...

**-At night-**

_**Jade's POV:**_

I tried to forget it, I really did... But I just couldn't get it out of my mind. I called Cat.

_Ring... Ring..._

"_Hello?_"

"CAT! I'm freaking out! I'm freaking out and I have to tell you something NOW!" I screamed.

"_What?_"

"Well... I didn't want to, and I regretted it, and I still can;t understand how it happened, but I can't forget it. I don't know why b-"

"_TELL ME!_"

"I kissed Beck."

Silence...

* * *

**Tada! I hope you loved it! I did! ;P YAY for the flashback! :P Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll upload the next chapter! 3 **


	5. Successful Plan?

_Chapter 5: Successful Plan?_

_**Cat's POV:**_

"_I kissed Beck._" She chocked out. The phone slipped from my hand and fell down. I froze. _Robbie's plan worked! _I realized that Jade was screaming on the phone. I picked it up quickly. "_CAT! You okay? Talk to me!_"

"You did what?" I screamed.

"_I kissed Beck._" She restated_._

"H-How?" I managed to say.

"_Well... We decided that we wanted to stay friends, we hugged and... we kissed._" She explained.

"So... You're dating again?"

"_What? Of course not!_" That disappointed me.

"Oh... Then, what?"

"_I don't wanna be with Beck. I kissed him and I really don't know why. But I regretted it. I do want to stay friends with him. But I DON'T want to be his girlfriend again._" She told me.

"Oh, well... Okay then... Why did you tell it to me?"

"_'Cause... It was killing me! I wanted to say it to someone, but I didn't know to whom!_" She shouted.

"Okay... Okay... Calm down!" I told her.

"_Yeah, yeah... Whatever. Well, that's all I wanted to tell you. Bye._" I didn't manage to say 'bye', too. She hung up. I lay on my bed and started looking at the ceiling.

_**Andre's POV:**_

I couldn't stay alone at my house. I grabbed my keys and my mobile phone and went to Beck's RV. I needed to talk to my best friend. I knocked his RV's door and I was waiting impatiently for Beck to open the door. I was waiting... and waiting... and waiting... Until he finally opened the door. I didn't say a word. I stormed in his RV and sat on his bed. He looked at me surprised and approached me. He sat next to me and started staring at me.

"You're _really _bad at opening doors." I commented.

"Yeah, instead of making sarcastic comments, can you tell me what do you want and why are you here?"

I took a deep breath. "I kissed Tori." That didn't surprise him, I don't think he even paid attention. He was staring at nothing. "Did you hear me?"

"What? Yeah! Of course... You kissed Tori." He simply restated.

"And what are you gonna say about it?" I asked him.

"I kissed Jade." He said, still looking at nowhere.

"Oh, okay... Well..." I paused. I realized what he had told me. "WHAT?"

"I kissed Jade." He told me again.

"How did that happen?"

"While we were in the janitor's closet."

"Do you wanna be with her again?"

"Nope. Before we kissed, we had decided that we wanted to be friends. I still want to be friends with her. I don't know why I kissed her but I don't want to kiss her again."

"Are you sure?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Yeah... I think so." He muttered.

"Aha! You _think _so... You aren't sure!" I snapped at him.

"Well... I'm sure. I know it." He exclaimed. We remained silent for a moment. Then, he spoke. "Wait. You said that... you kissed Tori?"

_**Beck's POV:**_

_I'm sure... I'm sure... I'M SURE! _

"Wait. You said that... you kissed Tori?" He looked at me.

"Yup." He chocked out.

I smiled in an evil way. I decided to make him tell me the truth about his 'relationship' with Tori. "I thought you were dating... Why is it a big deal?"

"Ugh... Well... You know..." He blushed. He didn't know what to say. "We faked it." He muttered.

"You did what?" _Like I didn't know..._

"It wasn't real..."

"Why?" I asked him. He looked at me without saying anything. "Well... It was a Drive-By Acting Challenge!" I looked at him in disbelief. He smiled innocently and I decided to believe him.

"So, do you like her?" I asked him.

"Yes! Oh my God! YES! But I don't know how to tell her!"

"You don't have to." I replied.

I looked at him and pointed at the door. Tori was standing outside, ready to knock the door, but she froze, as she listened to Andre. Andre looked at her and ran to the door. He opened it and Tori fell into his arms. He hugged her tight. She looked in his eyes and they started kissing. Andre lifted her and he sat on my bed with her on his lap. That kiss had became a make-out session. I didn't want to interrupt them, but I had to. I cleared my throat loudly. "Um... Guys?" They stopped and looked at me. "You know... I don't wanna interrupt, but... can you not do it on my bed?" They looked each other.

"Oops! Sorry man! We're leaving..." Andre told me. He grabbed Tori's hand and they got out of my RV. I bet tonight Tori is gonna lost her virginity.

I sighed as I was watching them waling away. Their hands were intertwined. That reminded me _a lot_... But I don't miss Jade. No... I don't.

_Do I?_

**-The Next Day-**

I entered the school. I reached my locker. Tori and Andre were kissing next to my locker. Very carefully, I opened it and took the books I wanted for my first two periods. I looked at them. That kiss was different than the kisses they had shared the previous days. That kiss was real. I headed to Cat and Jade, who were staring at the new couple. I reached them.

"Oh. My. God!" Jade said with a chuckle. "Can you believe it?"

"No! It's amazing!" Cat squealed.

"What's amazing?" A voice asked. We turned and saw Robbie.

"Tori and Andre are dating! For real!" Cat shouted. Jade and I looked at her suspiciously.

"Did you know that it was fake?" I asked her.

"Well... Yeah..." Cat chocked out.

_**Cat's POV:**_

I'm stupid. But, fortunately, we had discussed about that issue and we had decided to say that it was a Dive-By Acting Challenge. We had asked Sikowitz if he would help us, and he accepted it, since he wanted Beck and Jade to be a couple, too.

"Why did they do that?" Beck asked me.

"It was a Drive-By Acting Challenge!" I told him.

He looked at me for a while, but he changed the subject. "Well, they're a good couple..." He commented.

"Yeah... They are." Jade added.

**-In the evening-**

I was at Nozu with Tori, Andre and Robbie. "So... Robbie's plan worked, in a way... We're closer to our goal! But now we need to push even more!" I stated happily.

"Yup. Tori, you need to persuade Trina to help us." Andre told her.

"I know... But I don't wanna sing and give the award to Trina! Also, I don't know if I'll win..."

"Oh, c'mon! Of course you'll win!" Robbie exclaimed.

"I hope so... Okay, tonight, I'm gonna tell her about that whole plan... I hope she'll accept..." Tori informed us.

"She has to! Today we lost a day! Every day is important now... We have only two days!" Andre exclaimed worried.

"Relax! We'll make it." Tori tried to calm him down.

Andre took a deep breath. "Okay... Two days... The one is Trina's plan." Andre said so and looked at Tori. She nodded.

"Trina can be very clever if you give her a motivation. She'll come up with a plan until today." Tori reassured us.

"The second day? Who else will help us?" Andre continued. We froze. We changed a couple of looks, trying to think of people who can help us.

"What about Lane? He hates Beck and Jade's fights..." I suggested.

"No... Do you think Lane can think of a successful plan?" Tori asked me.

"Right..." I replied and started thinking of other people.

"Sinjin?" Andre chocked out.

We all looked at him. "Are you serious?" Robbie asked him. "We all know Sinjin has a crush on Jade since Primary School! What makes you think that he would help us?" He asked Andre.

Andre looked at his hands. "Nothing." He chocked out.

"What about me?" Rex said. "I'm evil enough and smarter than Robbie! I can find a good plan..."

"Yeah... That's right..." Tori commented.

"That's it! Two days, Trina and Rex!" Andre announced happily. We cheered and started eating our foods.

_**Tori's POV:**_

I left Nozu with Andre and he drove me to my house. We reached my house and he stopped the car. I sighed and I kissed him quickly. "Good luck." He told me and smiled at me. I opened the passenger's door and got out of Andre's car.

I reached my house's door and put the key into the keyhole. I opened the door and saw Trina sitting on the couch. She was watching iCarly on TV. I cleared my throat. She looked at me.

"What's up little sister?" She asked me.

"I wanna tell you something..." I muttered and sat next to her.

"Is it about the plan to fix Beck and Jade?" She asked me.

"Well, yeah. Wait. How did you know about the plan?"

"I heard you talking to Andre on the phone. What do you want?" She asked me.

"Your help. Can you find a good plan to fix Beck and Jade?"

"I have already thought of one. It's perfect."

I smiled. "Will you help us?"

"Nope." She replied.

"Why?"

"What will I get as an award?" She asked me suspiciously.

"What about the award from the singing contest? I'll win it and I'll give it to you."

She looked at me in disbelief. "Will you do this for me?"

"Yup. Will you help us?"

"Okay." I smiled.

"Great. Tomorrow you'll try your plan."

"Kk"

* * *

**It's short and it sucks. I'm sorry. I had no time. But next chapter will be amazing. I promise! REVIEW!**


	6. Trina's attempt

__**Hi! Oh. My. God. I really don't know what to say... I'm so sorry! I have no excuses to say. I just didn't know what to write... I had no inspiration... :((( I hope you don't hate me... _a lot_. This chapter is weird, you may find it confusing... I'm sorry. Also, I have so many videos to make... I'm terrible, I'm sorry. **

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Trina's attempt_

_**Jade's POV:**_

I touched the doorknob to open the door in order to enter the Black Box Theater. But, before I open the door, I saw Beck kissing Trina in the big room. I froze. It hurt _a lot_. I didn't know why, but I wanted to get inside and slap Trina in the face. Then, I would run to the janitor's closet and cry alone. I looked at them. He was kissing her, too. I brushed a tear away from my cheek and left quickly. As I was heading to the janitor's closet, I met Andre.

"Hey, what happened?" He asked me concerned.

"Nothing." I chocked out and tried to pass him, but he grabbed my arm.

"What happened?" He restated.

"Nothing!" I snapped at him and escaped from him.

_**Andre's POV:**_

I watched Jade as she stormed in the janitor's closet and closed the door. A small smile formed in my lips, but it disappeared, as I felt sorry for her. I knew Trina's plan, it was good, but evil. It could make Jade hate Beck, or love him like she never did before. I sighed and headed to the Black Box Theater.

**-Ten Minutes Ago-**

_**Beck's POV:**_

"_No! I'm not helping you with your stupid rehearsal!" I told Trina, who was following me, begging me to help her with her kissing scene at the school's play._

"_Please! I have no one else!" She begged me._

"_You have many friends!" I told her and stopped. I turned around and faced her. I thought of what I had said. "You have at least one friend who can help you." I corrected myself._

"_C'mon! Just help me! Is that so hard for you to be nice to someone?"_

"_I'm nice to the people who deserve it." I replied, as I started walking again._

_She followed me. "So, Jade didn't deserve it. That's why you dumped her do roughly." She stated._

_I stopped. I sighed. "I'll help you." He told me. "Meet me at the Black Box Theater at five minutes." I informed her._

_**Trina's POV:**_

_Beck walked away. I smiled evily. I called Andre. He answered quickly. "Everything is fine here. The first part is over."_

_**Andre's POV:**_

_I sighed. That plan was different. Trina's plan was genius, but we all helped her with it. I went to Jade's locker and waited for her. I saw her approaching me._

"_What?" She snapped at me._

"_Good morning to you, too." I replied sarcastically. She looked at me irritated. _

"_Just tell me what do you want."_

"_Tori wants you at the Black Box Theater."_

"_For what?"_

"_I don't know. Go and figure it out." She sighed and walked to the Black Box Theater. I called Tori. "Don't dare to get out of the janitor's closet. I'll call you when Jade sees what she's supposed to." I muttered._

_**Jade's POV:**_

I ran to the janitor's closet with tears at my eyes. I got inside and locked the door. I sat down without looking at anything else.

"Do you love him?" I heard a voice saying to me. I raised my head and saw Tori sitting next to me.

"What?" I asked her bitterly.

"Do. You. Still. Love. Him?" She restated.

"Who?" _Beck._

"Don't you know?"

"Nope." _Yes._

"Beck. Do you still love him?"

"Nope." _Yes._

"Are you sure?"

"Yup." _No. _Tori looked at me suspiciously. "Why are you asking me?"

"Why are you crying?" She asked me back.

"I asked you first." I told her, as I wiped away the tears from my face.

"I just think that you still love h-"

"NO!" I cut her off. "I don't love him!" I shouted at her. "Besides, he has a new girlfriend..." I muttered.

I noticed a small smile at Tori's lips. "What?"

"Nothing." I chocked out.

"Who is Beck's new girlfriend?" Tori asked me curiously.

"I saw him kissing Trina." I informed her. Then, my brain started working. "Wait. I thought you were at the Black Box Theater and you were waiting for me..." I told her suspiciously.

"Well... I was going there, but I saw Beck and Trina and I didn't want to interrupt them." She said. I nodded.

"Well, bye. What did you want me?" I asked her while I was standing up. I grabbed my bag and opened the door. I stopped. "I'm waiting. What did you want me?" I asked her again.

"Um... I wanted to tell you that... I... you..." She paused. I could see her face turning red.

"TELL ME!" I screamed.

"Do you wanna... help me organize a surprise party for Andre?" I looked at her in disbelief.

"What? Andre? Why?"

"He has his birthday." Tori stated.

"Yeah... In a month." I informed her.

"Yeah but... Andre's leaving in a week. He's going to Canada and he won't be here on his birthday." She told me.

"Wh-What?" I asked her in disbelief.

"Yeah... Please don't tell anyone..." Tori pleaded me.

"Okay... When is the party?" I asked her.

"This Sunday." She told me.

"Whatever." I replied and got out of the room.

"Will you help me?" I heard her shouted from the janitor's closet.

"YEAH!" I shouted irritated at her, as I was waling away.

**-Lunchtime-**

_**Tori's POV:**_

"When am I leaving?" Andre shouted irritated. We were sitting on our usual table. Me, Robbie, Andre and Cat.

"In a week. Don't shout, please..." I pleaded him.

"What am I supposed to do? What if the plan won't prove successful? What are we going to tell them?"

"I don't know! But, if Trina's or Rex's plan will succeed, on Sunday they'll be a couple!" I exclaimed happily.

"I don't care! Jade will kill me!"

"No, she'll kill _me_. You don't have anything to worry about." I reassured him. He sighed.

"Okay..." He muttered.

"Can I help you and Jade with Andre's surprise party?" Cat asked me.

I sighed. "Sure, Cat..."

"YAY!" She squealed. "When are we going to prepare the party?"

"Call Jade and tell her to meet us at my house in two hours." I replied.

"And how is this going to help us?" Robbie questioned.

"Well, Trina will make Beck come to our house while Jade, Cat and I are decorating the house. Also, me and Cat will try to make Jade tell us her feelings for Beck..." I explained.

"Great. I hope this plan will work." Robbie exclaimed.

**-Tori's house-**

I opened the door and saw Cat standing in front of me. "Come on in!" I told her happily.

"Kk!" She replied and ran into the house. She sat on the couch. "Where's Trina?"

"She's tr-"

"Oh... C'MON! You have to help me! You said you would! NO! I didn't mean only one time... Okay! Come for last time! Tomorrow is the audition! PLEASEEEEEEEEE!" I was cut off by Trina, who was screaming on the phone. She came downstairs and started walking through the living room and the kitchen.

"She's trying to make Beck come here." I tried to finish my previous sentence.

"Oh..." Cat muttered.

Trina hung up. Cat and I looked at her. She looked at us. "Yes! Beck is coming here in half an hour!" She exclaimed happily.

"Yeah!" Cat squealed. The bell rang and I reached it. I opened it and saw Jade waiting outside of the door.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hi Jade!" I replied.

She entered the house and sat on the couch. "So, what are we going to do first?" She asked me.

"Well, we have to make the decoration." I informed her.

"I still can't understand why we're doing this so early. The party is on Sunday. Today is Thursday. We have two days..." She stated.

"Yeah, but... I have some things to do the other days..." I tried not to show that I lied to her.

"Whatever." She stated in disbelief. I looked at her innocently. She narrowed her eyes.

"Let's start!" Cat screamed and we started decorating the whole living room.

_**Beck's POV:**_

I hung up and threw the phone to my bed. I sighed. I can't believe I accepted to help Trina with her rehearsals. I didn't have anything to do, anyway... I took a quick shower and dressed up. I grabbed my mobile phone and my keys. I got out of my RV and I locked the door. I got in my car and put the key to the ignition.

I started driving until I reached Tori and Trina's house. I exited my car and approached the door. I knocked the door and waited for one of the Vega sisters to open the door. I heard footsteps coming closer to the door from the other side of the door and _Jade _opened the door. She looked at me and froze. I looked at her surprised.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her calmly.

"What are _you _doing here?" She asked me back.

I opened my mouth to answer but Trina ran to the door. "Beck! I'm so glad you're here!" She shouted happily. She grabbed my arm and pulled me in the house. "So, let's go upstairs." she suggested.

"Okay... Whatever..." I replied. I saw Jade staring at us. We went upstairs to rehearse.

_**Jade's POV:**_

Watching them together was a torture. The way she grabbed his arm. The way she suggested sexily going _upstairs_ alone... What is upstairs? Trina's bedroom! I can't believe they're going to have sex here. At Tori's house, while three girls are downstairs. I looked at Tori angrily.

"I can't believe he came here!" I exclaimed irritated.

"Why not?" Cat asked innocently. I looked at her with an 'Shut up or I'm gonna kill you' expression. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"Why do you care?" Tori asked me suspiciously.

"I... I don't." I muttered. "I don't care." I restated with confidence. I raised my head and looked into her eyes. She sighed.

"I'm gonna buy some balloons." Tori announced.

"Balloons? What are we preparing? A party for 4-year-olds?" I commented sarcastically.

"No... But Andre loves balloons!" Cat informed us.

"So... Cat!" Tori told her.

"Yeah?"

"Will you come with me to help?" Tori asked her.

"Sure!" Cat accepted happily.

"Hey! What about me? I can't stay here alone!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Trina and Beck are still in the house!" Tori informed me. _Great. _I thought to myself.

Cat and Tori exited the house and I sat on the couch. I heard footsteps and I looked at the stairs. I saw Trina coming from the stairs. "Hey Jade!" She greeted me.

"Hey." I muttered bitterly.

"What's wrong?" She asked me innocently.

"Nothing. There's nothing wrong." I whispered. She reached me and sat next to me. I looked at her. She smiled at me evily.

"I'm leaving." She announced. I looked at her surprised.

"What? Where are you going? Where's Beck?" I questioned her.

"Beck's coming. I'm going to HA. I have some rehearsals."

"Will Beck go with you?"

"Nope."

"So... What?"

"Oh! I wanted to ask you to stay with him until I return."

"What? NO!" I shouted.

"What happened? Why are you shouting?" Beck asked me. He went next to me and sat on the couch.

"Tell your girlfriend that I'm not staying with you." I told him.

Trina bit her bottom lip. I furrowed my eyebrows. "What? What girlfriend?" Beck asked me confused.

"Trina. She's your girlfriend. Right?" I replied.

"She's not my girlfriend." He stated.

"What? But... I-I thought that..." I paused. Trina stood up and started going to the door. "Trina!" I screamed. I ran to the door, but Trina got out of the house and locked the door. I looked at Beck. He was as confused as I.

"How did you learn about my _relationship _with Trina?" He asked me.

"I... I saw you kissing her at the Black Box Theater. And then, it was Tori, Cat and everybody who said that you dated her..." I muttered.

"That's weird. I never dated Trina. I helped her rehearse her kissing scene for the audition she has tomorrow..." He explained.

"But... Tomorrow there aren't any auditions... I checked it out." I informed him.

"Oh... Then... Why did she...? Whatever, what are you doing here?"

"I'm helping Tori and Cat to organize a surprise party for Andre." I told him.

"For what?"

"For his birthday."

"But... His birthday is in a month."

"I know... But Tori told me that he's going to Canada in a week and he won't be here on his birthday. So, we'll do a surprise party this Sunday." I explained.

"Andre hasn't told me anything about Canada." Beck muttered.

I looked at him confused. "I don't understand anything."

"Me neither."

* * *

**I know it sucks. And I also know that the end is awful. But this chapter is like ~To Be Continued~ Do you get it? ;P I wanted to update this chapter today, because I didn't want to let you waiting more... So, I didn't manage to finish it. I'll update as soon as possible... I know you probably won't review... because you hate me, but... REVIEW! Please!**


	7. Trying to understand

**Hey there! Please don't hate me! I hadn't much time... BECAUSE I'M ON VACATIONNNNNN! Isn't that great? :P Anyway... I hope you'll like this chapter... Memories! Cute Bade moments... ;D**

**~Kelly~**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Trying to understand_

_**Beck's POV:**_

I kept looking at her, trying to find an answer into her blue eyes. She looked at me confused.

"Why didn't Andre tell me that he was going to Canada?" I asked her.

"Why did the guys tell me that you were dating Trina?" She asked me back.

Then, my brain started working, "You know... Lots of strange things happened this week, right?" She nodded. "Why did Cat break your favorite scissors?" I asked her.

Her eyes widened. "Because she knows only you can calm me down..." She muttered. "Why did Andre and Tori act like they werer a couple in front of us?"

"To remind us how we used to be..." I answered. "Why did Robbie lock us into the janitor's closet alone?"

"In order to be alone and..." She paused and looked down. "Why did they let me believe that you and Trina dated?"

"Because they thought you would be jealous." I stated.

_**Jade's POV:**_

_I am jealous... _I thought to myself. I shook my head. "Why did Trina, Cat and Tori let us alone here?" I asked him.

"To... to be alone?" He asked me back. I rolled my eyes.

"Something is wrong here..." I told him suspiciously.

"What are you trying to say? That-"

"Our friends are trying to make us a couple again." I finished his sentence.

"Well... They won't make it." He stated.

"Of course. I don't wanna be with you and you don't want to be with me again." I restated.

"Good."

"Yeah... What are we going to do?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" He questioned confused.

"Are we going to let them continue trying to fix us?" I exclaimed angrily.

"Well... They won't make it. No matter what they do. That's their punishment, they're gonna fail." Beck stated simply.

"Okay... What are we gonna do now? Until the girls return?" I asked him.

He sighed. "I frankly don't know at all..." He replied.

I headed to the couch and sat on it. I turned the TV on. "Do you know if there is anything good on TV?" I asked him.

He reached me and sat next to me. "My taste of good or yours?"

"Mine."

"Nope. But there's a nice adventure movie in ten minutes..." He informed me. I looked at him suspiciously. He chuckled. "What? You know I like adventure movies!" He said.

"I don't!"

_**Beck's POV:**_

"Yeah, you only love horror films, with a lot of blood and scissors." I told her.

"Or knives, I don't have a problem..."

"Why don't you try to watch a comedy for once?"

"I did one time, not again. Besides, there's not a comedy on TV..."

I chuckled. I had forced Jade to see a comedy one time...

**-Memory-**

"C'mon... Just one time! You don't know... Maybe you'll like it!" I tried to persuade her to let me rent a comedy for our 'Friday for movies' night.

"No! Why don't we just pick 'The Scissoring'?"

"Again? Jade, there aren't any new horror films, when a new one comes out, we'll see it together. But I don't wanna watch he same movie for tenth time!" I exclaimed angrily.

She sighed. "Okay, just do it." She muttered.

I approached the reception and rent the movie. I grabbed her hand and I pulled her out of the video club. We got in my car and I sped. On our whole way, she didn't say a word.

When we reached my RV, I stopped the car and we got out of it. Jade approached the RV's door and tried to open it.

"It's not opening." She whispered, as she was trying desperately to enter my RV. She kicked the door a couple of times, and punched it a little, when I decided to explain her that I had locked the door. I locked the car's door and said,

"Wait... It's-" I was cut off by a loud noise of something breaking.

"Finally." She muttered, as she entered my RV. I took a look at the door. She broke it, again. For third time this month... I sighed and followed her.

"C'mon... You don't know if you're gonna like it or not..." I told her smiling. She groaned and lay on my bed.

"Just put the movie on." She ordered.

I sighed and put the DVD into the DVD player. I pressed 'play' and lay next to her. She cuddled into my embrace and rested her head to my chest. I kissed her head gently and caressed her arm. She sighed.

"It won't be so bad if you laugh a little... Right?" I told her in a baby voice.

"I guess..." She whispered and make herself comfortable into my embrace.

The movie started. The first ten minutes passed quickly. After fifteen minutes, Jade stood up and turned the TV off. I looked at her suspiciously.

"What happened?" I questioned her.

"I was bored." She replied.

"But you laughed..."

"Yeah... But I hate laughing." She stated.

I sighed and put my arms around her waist. I pulled her closer to me. She sat on my lap and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too..." I replied, as I started placing little kisses to her neck, through her collarbone...

**-End of Flashback-**

"You had laughed with that movie." I stated, trying to forget what happened after that movie...

"Yeah... But I hate laughing! I told you so..." She restated. I chuckled.

"Okay... So, what are we gonna do? Why don't you try to see an adventure movie?" I suggested.

"No. I'm not gonna like it and I'll get bored. But you love this kind of films and I won't know what to do, while you're gonna be watching the stupid film."

"You may like it!"

"I won't!"

"Okay..." I gave up. "The, tell me... What are we gonna do to spend our time here?"

"Destroy Tori's things?" She asked me. I looked at her angrily. She gave me an innocent look. I sighed. "Take a look at Tori's room?" She asked me again.

"In one condition." I stated.

"What?"

"You're not gonna search her underwear or her diary." I told her.

"Or else what?" She asked me back.

"I'm gonna see the adventure film and you're gonna stay alone." I warned her. She looked down and frowned.

"Okay." She muttered. I smiled victoriously and headed to Tori's room. Jade followed me.

We entered Tori's bedroom. Jade headed to Tori's closet. She opened it and looked at Tori's dresses.

"I want that dress." She muttered. I approached her and looked at the dress Jade wanted.

"You bought this dress to her for her birthday." I told her.

"I know... Because _someone _didn't let me go to her birthday party without bringing a present. I chose that dress for me, but _someone _told me that I should give it to Tori as I present." She told me angrily.

"_That guy _was right. You couldn't go to her birthday party without bringing a present!" I shouted at her.

That day was our biggest fight. Tori was new at the HA and she had her birthday. I had been trying to persuade Jade to go to Tori's party for three hours. Then, we had _another _fight. Tori's present.

**-Memory-**

She sat on my bed and groaned. "I don't wanna go to Vega's birthday party!" She shouted angrily.

"You have to! You should try to be friends with her!"

"I don't wanna be friends with the girl who kissed my boyfriend in front of me!"

"It was an improv scene." I stated for tenth time.

"Oh yeah? You could tell something else starting from the letter 'L' instead of 'Let's do this'!"

"Tell me something."

"Love is something Tori will never experience!" She told me irritated.

"Anything else?"

"Let me punch you in the face!"

I sighed and sat next to her. She looked from the other side, avoiding any eye contact with me. "Why don't we go?" I asked her gently.

She looked at me suspiciously. "Is there any reason you want to go to that party so much?"

I looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe you like Tori and you want to go to her party in order to flirt with her..." She muttered.

"What? If I liked Tori, I wouldn't ask you to go with me..." I told her.

She frowned. "I hope so." She whispered. I chuckled and hugged her tight. I lay on the bed and pulled her above me. She chuckled.

"So... Will you go to Tori's birthday party with me?" I asked her in a baby voice.

"Yup." She chocked out. I smiled and pecked her lips. She kissed me back and placed her hands behind my neck. My phone buzzed and Jade groaned irritated.

"Shh... Don't do like that..." I tried to calm her down.

"Whatever." She muttered. I chuckled and reached my phone. An unknown number was calling me. I answered carefully.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Jennette! How are you sweetie?_" A sweet voice replied.

"Um... The last time I checked, I was a boy." I answered.

"_Oops! I'm so sorry! Aren't you Jennette?_"

"Do I sound like 'Jennette'?" I replied sarcastically. I saw Jade laughing on my bed.

"_Oh... I'm sorry... Wrong number. Bye!_" The woman told me quickly and hung up. I sighed ansd sat next to Jade.

"So, what are you going to buy for Tori?" I asked her.

She looked at me surprised. "What? I have to buy her a present, too?" She shouted.

"Okay. Firstly, stop shouting. Secondly, of course you have to give her a present." I replied. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't wanna spent money and time for her." Jade muttered.

"You can give her something yours." I suggested.

"Like what?"

"What about the new dress we bought together this morning? I think it will suit her."

"But we bought it for me..." She said and looked down.

"Look... We don't have much time to find a present. Give her the dress. We're gonna go out tomorrow and you're going to buy whichever dress you like." She didn't do anything. "C'mon... You'll find something better..."

"Okay." She whispered. She looked at me and I kissed her forehead gently.

"C'mon... We have to get ready for the party. I want you to be the most beautiful girl in there." I announced. She smiled and stood up.

"And you're gonna be the hottest guy in there." She told me. I stood up and we started getting ready.

**-End of Flashback-**

"I still want this dress." She muttered.

"It's been two years! Besides, the following morning you bought two dresses, a blouse, three skirts and a pair of combat boots."

"How do you remember that?"

"I was holding the bags!" I exclaimed irritated.

She chuckled. "Yeah... I remember that..." She whispered and continued searching Tori's closet, when we heard the door opening. I recognized Cat's voice talking. I looked at Jade.

"Okay... We won't let them know that we understood their plan..." Jade whispered.

"Okay..." I agreed.

We exited Tori's room and went downstairs.

"Hey there!" Tori greeted us.

"Why did you tell Jade that I dated Trina?" I asked Cat and Tori suspiciously.

They exchanged a couple glances and then Cat decided to speak. "We... thought so..." She told us.

I felt Jade's eyes on me. I turned around and looked at her. "Okay... What about Andre's party? Why will he go to Canada?" I asked them.

"I... I don't know..." Tori replied. I looked at her in disbelief.

"Whatever. I have to go." Jade announced.

"What about the balloons and the decoration?" Cat asked her.

"Do it by yourself! I helped enough." She said and exited Tori's house.

"I'm leaving, too. Bye." I stated and got out of the house.

I reached my car and opened the driver's door. I got in and put the key to the ignition. I was about to leave, when my phone started vibrating. I took a look at it. 'Jade'

"Hello?"

"_What do you do when your car starts making weird noises?_"

"What kind of noises?" I asked her.

"_I... I don't know... Strange sounds... Like a baby screaming or something._" She tried to explain to me.

I chuckled. "Like a baby screaming?" I asked her again.

"_Yeah... Or a puppy or something like that..._" She paused. "_I don't know! Okay? I'm not an expert!_"

"Where are you?" I asked her.

"_Opposite of Tori's house. I put the key to the ignition and the car started making those weird sounds and I was afraid to drive it..._" She explained.

"Okay... Wait, I'm coming."

"_K..._" I sped and reached Tori's house. I had parked far away from Tori's house, since I hadn't found any space near to it. I saw Jade standing next to her car. I stopped next to her. She looked at me.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I don't know! I called my dad and he said that he would take care of it... But I don't have any way to go to my house..." She muttered and looked at me.

"Get inside." I told her. She smiled and entered my car.

_**Tori's POV:**_

I looked at Beck's car, as it stopped in front of my house. I carefully observed Jade, as she got in his car and he sped. The car disappeared and I looked at Cat.

"What did you do?" I asked her suspiciously. She blushed.

"I kinda stole Jade's car keys and let my brother drive it... When we returned, I let the keys to their original position..."

I chuckled. "You're devious."

* * *

**Aww... Cat... :)) I hope you loved it just like me! Anyway... REVIEW! And don't forget to check out my new Bade story! Mystery and major Jori friendship! ;D**


	8. Rex's attempt

**Okay... New chapter is finally here! Also, I'm going *again* on vacation at 14/7... :D And I'm gonna return at 22/7. The prblem is that I'm not gonna have Internet, so I'm not going to update the next week... I'm so sorry! But I'll have much free time, and when I return, I'll updpate very fast! Who knows? Maybe two chapters together...? :P Anyway... I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm typing reeeeeally fast 'cause I have to write many chapters and I have no time!**_  
_

**~Kelly~**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Rex's attempt_

_**Jade's POV:**_

"I don't wanna spend my free time at Vega's house!" I shouted desperately.

We didn't have school today, because of a gas-leak which was found this morning. So, the teachers and the principal told us that we weren't going to have lessons today. Then, the Tori Perfect Vega suggested going to her house to spend our time... Like I wanted to be at the same house with Beck, Tori, Cat, Andre and Robbie for many hours...

We finally reached her house walking. She opened the door and I sat on her couch in a comfortable way. Cat sat right next to me and Andre with Beck sat at the other couch. Robbie followed Tori to the kitchen, holding Rex. I groaned.

_**Tori's POV:**_

I headed to the kitchen, as Robbie followed me.

"So? Does Rex have any ideas?" I asked him.

Robbie opened his mouth to answer, but Rex was faster... "Yup! I have the perfect plan! Just suggest playing a 'Truth Or Dare' game!"

"Are you sure? Truth or Dare? This sounds too simple..." I commented.

"Don't worry! Just do what I'm telling you!" He told me with confidence. I sighed.

"Okay... I hope you know what you're gonna do."

"Of course! I'm not like Robbie!"

"Hey! Stop insulting me for a sec!" Robbie shouted at Rex. I rolled my eyes and left them alone.

I approached the other guys and shouted happily, "Who wants to play Truth or Dare?"

"No one!" Jade replied bitterly.

"Oh, c'mon guys! This will be fun!"

"No, it won't! What are you? Four years old?" Jade commented.

I looked at Andre for help. He smiled at me and said, "Why not? We can make Truth or Dare without passes! This will be better..." Andre said evily and looked at Jade. "Think of it, Jade... No passes. You must do whatever they tell you to... They must do whatever you tell them to..." I understood how Andre was trying to convince Jade.

"Okay." Jade muttered.

I smiled. "Yay! What about you guys? Beck?"

"Whatever." He replied.

"Good. Cat?"

She nodded. "Of course!" She squealed happily. I smiled at her.

Robbie reached us and said, "Let's play then!"

We all sat on the floor, except for Jade. I looked at her. She groaned and sat down, too. "Okay! Who wants to start?" I asked.

"I do." Jade replied smiling.

I looked at her suspiciously. "Okay... Pick your victim."

She looked at every person at our circle, when her eyes stopped at Robbie.

_**Jade's POV:**_

I decided to choose Robbie. I knew he had a crush on Cat, it was obvious. And Cat had told me that she liked Robbie... That was my chance. "Robbie!" I shouted.

"What?" She asked scared.

"Truth or dare?" I asked him calmly.

"Truth?" He replied unsure, as he saw me smiling.

"Do you have a crush on Cat?" I asked him. Cat looked at me curiously. I just smiled at her. Robbie blushed. His cheeks were red, like _red_.

But he managed to chock out an answer. "Yup." I knew what Cat's reaction would be. I was just waiting for it to come...

"Oh Robbie! Me too!" Cat squealed happily and fell on him. She hugged him tight and Robbie kissed her forehead.

"Really?" He asked her.

"Really!" She answered. Robbie leaned and his lips slowly touched Cat's. They kissed, and kissed... Until Andre cleaned his throat loud. They suddenly pulled apart. "Sorry!" Cat muttered and sat at her position.

"No, I'm sorry for interrupting, but I had to... We have to play." Andre replied.

"Right." Robbie agreed. Cat nodded.

"So... My turn." Robbie announced.

"No! Let me do it!" Rex shouted at him.

"But, I wanna do it..." Robbie told him. Seriously, that kid has some serious issues...

"Robbie!" Tori shouted. "Why don't you let Rex do it this time..." Tori told him calmly. I furrowed my eyebrows. Tori looked at Robbie like she wanted to tell him something... Something Robbie didn't seem to understand. His eyes widened and Tori smiled victoriously.

"Okay, Rex. I give you my turn." Robbie told Rex.

"Finally man!" Rex answered. "Okay... Beck!"

"Hmm?" Beck replied.

"Truth or dare?" Rex asked him.

"Truth." Beck answered.

"Oh my God guys! None of you is brave to do a dare!" I commented. They all looked at me. "What?" I asked innocently. "I'm just telling my opinion!"

"Okay... You know what? I'm picking dare. Happy now?" Beck told me irritated.

"Of course." I replied satisfied.

Beck sighed. "Okay Rex... Tell me."

"I dare you to..." He paused and looked at me. _Don't say anything silly Rex... I'm gonna take your hand out of your body! _"I dare you to go out on a date, at Nozu, for two hours at least, with... Jade." Rex finished his sentence. My eyes widened.

"What? No!" Beck shouted.

"I'm sorry Beck... You can't say 'no'... You have to do it." Andre told him.

"Wait. That involves me, too. I don't wanna go out on a date with him!" I told them.

"Sorry Jade... You have to do it. You said that you wanted a little dare..." Tori told me. I looked at her with hatred. She lowered her head and shut up.

Beck sighed. "Okay." He muttered.

"What about you Jade?" Andre asked me.

"Whatever..." I whispered.

"Good. And... We'll understand if you don't spend two hours together..." Rex warned us.

"How?" Beck questioned him.

"We'll be there..." Rex replied.

Beck shrugged. "Whatever." He said.

I looked at him. "Okay... When is our 'date'?" I asked Rex.

"Now." He replied.

"What about the game?" Beck asked him.

"We can continue after your date. In two hours." Rex stated.

**-At Nozu-**

I sat on a table with Beck. We ordered what we used to order when we were together. I took a look at the table at the other side of the restaurant. Tori, Andre, Cat and Robbie were sitting together and observing us.

"You know this is a plan, right?" Beck asked me.

I nodded. "They keep on believing that they can make us a couple."

"Never." Beck stated.

"Never." I restated.

"Hey, you know what?" He asked me innocently.

"What?" I asked him back.

"I hate you." He replied smiling. I chuckled.

"You know what?" I asked him.

"What?"

"I hate you more." I answered, as I took a sip of my drink. The waitress placed our food at the table and left.

"What are they trying to do with that _date_?" Beck asked me. "They know we hate each other."

"I know... It's stupid. Besides, we tried to be friends... That didn't work either..." I added.

"Yup." Beck replied.

We continued eating without talking at all, when my phone buzzed.

**1 new message from: Tori**

I sighed.

"What? Who is it?" Beck asked me.

"Tori." I chocked out.

**From: Tori**

**To; Jade**

**Ask him 'Truth or dare'. It's part of your dare.**

I narrowed my eyes and looked at their table.

"What?" Beck asked me.

"They want us to play truth or dare..." I explained to him.

He nodded. "Hmm... Okay. Let's do this."

"Okay... Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How did you feel when I said 'ten'?" I asked him. He froze.

"I... I don't know... I felt like a part of me died. Like... Like you took a part of my soul with you when you left." He replied and looked at his plate.

"Okay... Your turn."

He exhaled and asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." I replied quickly.

"How did you feel when you counted till ten and I didn't open the door?" He asked me.

I sighed. "Well... I felt hatred. I hated you. I thought you loved me and then you betrayed me with the toughest way. Seriously, it was the worst way to break up with me. A card which says 'I wanna break up with you. I hate you.' would be better. Even a text message would be better." I paused. "But then I realized that maybe you did the right thing..." I whispered.

"Okay... Can we stop now?" Beck suggested.

"Yup. I really wanna stop this." I added. My phone buzzed one more time.

**1 new message from: Cat**

**No you can't stop! One more truth for each of you and then you can stop Rex's dare.**

I sighed. "They want one more truth for each one of us and then we're free to stop this stupid dare." I informed him.

"That's perfect." He commented.

"Okay... What did you do when you returned to your RV after our breakup?"

"Well... I was tired and fell asleep." He replied.

I chuckled. "Really? We just fell asleep? You broke up with your girlfriend, you broke up with the girl who had been dating you for four years, you broke up with your girlfriend with the worst way and you just slept?" I asked him surprised.

"Well... As I told you, I was tired. The next day..." He paused. I looked at him. "The next day when I woke up and realized that I wasn't gonna pick you up, I felt alone. It was crazy and stupid... but I felt like I was all alone. Then, I convinced myself that I had to get over you. And I did."

"Oh... Ask me." I told him.

_**Beck's POV:**_

"Why didn't you protect yourself properly when the earthquake hit?" I asked her. That was a question that I really wanted to ask her. She could run and hid under a table, but she fell to the couch and covered her head with only a pillow... That seemed so strange to me.

She shrugged. "I don't know... Propably I didn't care if I died." She muttered.

"What? What do you mean? Don't you want to live?" I asked her.

"I do... But that day... We weren't a couple, and I thought that I didn't have anything to make me live for. Do you understand?" She asked me. I shook my head and she sighed irritated. "Dude! You weren't my boyfriend and I didn't care for you! When we were together, I tried not to kill myself, for you. I knew you would be mad at me, or mad at yourself. I knew you would be sad and I didn't want to make you sad. But when the earthquake hit, you weren't my boyfriend, you wouldn't care, you wouldn't be sad. So, it didn't matter if I died. Got it?" She explained.

I froze. "Really? Is that the real reason?"

"Yup." She chocked out.

"What the fuck! Jade! You know that I still care about you! I hate you, I'm not your boyfriend, I'm not even your friend, but I don't want you to hurt, I don't want you to die!" I shouted at her.

She looked at her plate. "Whatever. It's not big deal... Besides, I'm still alive." She frowned.

"What if you were dead now? Do you know how would I feel?" I asked her. "Do you know what would a do?"

"You would throw a party." She answered.

"No... I would be sad... I would be mad at me, because I didn't protect you and I would think that I was responsible for your death." I told her. She raised her head and looked into my eyes. "But I still hate you." I added.

She smiled. "I hate you, too."

"Great. Now, let's go. It's finally over." I announced and stood up.

**-Tori's house-**

We entered Tori's house and sat on her couch. "Hey... Where's Trina?" I asked Tori.

"I don't know. I think she told me she would go with her _friends _at the beach."

"Does Trina have friends?" Jade asked sarcastically.

"Well... No. She probably invited herself, just like she did when we went to the beach." Tori replied.

_**Andre's POV:**_

"What are we gonna do now?" I asked them.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to my house." Robbie announced. "Cat, do you wanna come with me?" He asked Cat.

"Sure!" Cat replied happily. They stood up and opened the door. Cat and Robbie exited the house and Tori closed the door behind them.

"What about you?" I asked Jade.

"I'm bored here. I'm gonna offend my little brother." She informed us and walked out of the house. She closed the door and I heard Tori talking.

"Does Jade have a little brother?"

I chuckled. "Of course she does." I told her.

"But she doesn't like talking about him." Beck added.

"Why?" Tori asked us curiously.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"I know." Beck muttred.

"Really? What is it?" I asked him.

"I'm gonna tell you." He replied smiling. "Bye guys!" He told us and exited Tori's house.

Tori looked at the door and sighed. "We didn't make it, Andre..." She muttered. She approached the couch and sat next to me. She brushed a tear away from her cheek and restated, "We didn't make it. Beck and Jade aren't a couple." She looked at the clock. 22:00. "In two hours, it's Saturday. In two hours it's Beck and Jade's five-year anniversary. Actually, it would be, if they were a couple. But they aren't..." She whispered.

"C'mon babe... We can try more..." I tried to cheer her up.

"No, we can't! I'm sure they understood us! Also, they hate each other! Don't you listen to them at Nozu? They said so many sweet and cute and nice things for each other, but they said also that they hate one another! And I hate both for hating each other!" She shouted.

"Okay... That was weird..." I commented.

I kissed her forehead gently and caressed her brown hair. She looked into my eyes and kissed my lips softly. I kissed her back and wrapped my arms around her waist tight. We kept kissing, when the bell rang. We pulled apart and looked each other for a sec.

"I'm coming!" She shouted and ran to the door, as the bell kept ringing in an annoying way. "Shut up!" Tori screamed and opened the door.

Trina enetered the house. She was wet and angry.

"What happened?" I asked her with a chuckle.

"Stop laughing Andre!" Trina ordered me.

"Okay... I'll shut up." I muttered.

"What happened? Why are you liek that?" Tori asked her sister curiously.

"Well... We-" She stopped and looked at me. "Let's go upstairs. I'll tell you at my bedroom..." Trina told Tori. I laughed and turned the TV on.

"I'll be fine." I told Tori.

"Okay." She replied and went upstairs with her sister.

* * *

**Here! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter... :DD And yeah... They didn't make it... Only Beck and Jade can fix themselves! ;P Oh! I almost forgot! There are rumors that the episode that we're waiting for, Tori Saves Beck And Jade, is gonna be shown after 2 episodes! I hope it's true! This episode will have many guest stars and it's gonna be EPIC! So, just wait 2 episodes! If the rumors are right... :( Also... DON'T FORGET TO REVIEWWWW! PLEASEEEE! ;DDDDD**


	9. Truth or Dare?

**Hey there! I loved your reviews for the last chapter! Thank you guys sooooo much! I really love you! You really helped me with this story with your wonderful reviews! Can you give me many reviews for the lst chapter of this story? :D I know it's sad... The last chapter... :(( But don't forget to look at the important A/N at the end!**

**~Kelly~**

* * *

_Chapter 9: Truth or Dare?_

_**Jade's POV:**_

I exited Tori's house and headed to my house slowly. That day was long. I had a _date _with my ex-boyfriend, I played 'Truth or Dare' with my _friends _and I let some words escape from my mouth. Words that I didn't have to say, words that revealed my feelings... I'm not used to let peopled know my true feelings. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and faced Beck in front of me.

"What?" I asked him bitterly.

"Truth or Dare?" He questioned me calmly.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Truth or Dare?" He asked me again.

I sighed. "I don't know... Truth."

"Why did you tell me all those things? It's not usual for you to reveal your true feelings and thoughts..." He said. _He knows me so well..._

"I really don't know... Okay? It's just... we were talking... and you said some things... So, I decided to be honest and let you know how I really feel for one time... Happy now?"

He smiled. "Yeah... Now I'm happy. Bye."

"Bye." I replied and walked away. Suddenly, I turned around. "Oh! And... Beck?" I called him.

He turned around and looked at me. "Yeah?"

"We have to admit that today's plan was pretty clever..." I informed him.

He chuckled. "Yeah... That's true. Rex is kinda smart." He added.

"Whatever. I hope that was the last plan." I said.

"Yup. Me, too." He aggreed and turned around. He started walking away. I stayed there. I kinda caught myself staring at him. I shook my head and continuued walking to the oppposite direction quickly.

_**Tori's POV:**_

"Stop laughing!" Trina screamed.

"I... can't!" I chocked out. "It's hilarious! I can't believe that your friends left you alone at the beach because they couldn't stand being with you!" I exclaimed laughing. I was red, due to my unlimited laughter.

"TORI!" Trina shouted angrily.

"Okay... I'll try to calm down..." I promised.

"Good." She muttered and started changing her wet clothes. "And they left me return home alone, without car... Despite the fact that they knew it was gonna rain!" She exclaimed.

"Shh... Relax... It's okay..." I tried to calm her down.

"Whatever. Return to your boyfriend." She ordered me.

"Yes, big sister!" I teased her.

"Very funny." She said sarcastically. I shrugged and left her alone. I went downstairs and sat next to Andre on the couch.

"So... What was so funny? I could hear you laughing." Andre told me.

"Trina told me what happened to her." I replied.

"Was that so funny?"

"Well... Not really, but I would love to see Trina coming home walking in the rain..." I muttered.

Andre chuckled. "What? Really?"

"Yup." I replied laughing.

"Okay... Now, what are we gonna do with Beck and Jade?" He asked me.

I sighed. "I really don't know... It's over. Tomorrow is their 'anniversairy'... We don't have anybody else to try... It's over, Andre..." I said sadly and looked down. Andre ran his finger down to my chin and lifted my head up slowly.

"I don't wanna see you like this..." He whispered to my ear. I nodded.

"Okay..." I muttered. "But, I want to remind you, that you're suppposed to go to Canada in a week. And that on Sunday, we have a party for your birthday..." I informed him.

"I forgot about that... What are we gonna do?" He asked me.

"Nothing. We're gonna tell them the truth." I answered.

"Okay, I hope they'll understand..." Andre stated.

"Yeah..." I replied and curled up to his embarce. He kissed my forehead and we stayed there. Without talking, just thinking...

**-The next morning-**

I woke up on the couch. I took a look at Andre, who was also sleeping. Then, I saw a blanket on us.

"Oh! Hey sweetie!" I heard ,my mother talking to me. I shook my head and looked at her.

"Good morning mom." I told her smiling.

"I hope you slept well... Despite the fact that you slept on the when I returned with your father, I saw you two sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up. So, I covered you with a blanket so that you won't get cold..." She explained.

"Thanks mom. I'm fine. I'll wake Andre up. His parents are probably all freaked out." I pionte out.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about them. I called them and told them that Andre was sleeping here. They know about him." My mother informed me.

I sighed in relief. "That's good. Thank you mom." I told her smiling.

"Don't mention it. Hey, do you know why Trina's clothes were so wet last night? They were like she was dancing in the rain..." My mom asked me.

I chuckled. "Ask her. She'll tell you." I answered.

"Okay..." My mother looked at me suspiciously. I smiled at her innocently and she went upstairs.

_**Jade's POV:**_

"Mom! Where's my new combat boots?" I shouted form my room.

"_I don't know! Did you search at your closet?"_ She replied.

"No! I'm so stupid that I didn't look at my closet... Of course I did!" I told her sarcastically.

"_Jadelyn, I don't know. And please stop talking to me sarcastically. It's irritating._" She answered from the kitchen.

"Don't call me Jadelyn!" I shouted angrily.

"_Whatever._" My mom muttered. I sighed and put my _old _combat boots on...

Today it was a... _special _day. Although I didn't want to remember it, it kept appearing into my head. Five years. I couldn't believe that I could actually reach a five-year relationship with someone. And I was right. If Beck had open that stupid door four months ago, today I wouldd be his girlfriend and we would have our five-year anniversairy. Crazy, right?

_**Beck's POV:**_

I woke up and took a quick shower. My phone started vibrating when I finished getting dressed. I looked at it. 'Andre'

"Hey man!" I answered the phone.

"_Hello dude!_" I heard Andre's happy voice. "_Remember what day is today?_" He asked me.

I sighed. "I'm trying to forget it. Why?"

"_That's what I have to ask... Why? Why are you trying to forget it?_"

"What do you mean? Is it sensible to remember my _almost anniversairy_?" I asked him.

"_Ugh... Well... Not really. But it's totally sensible to remember the day your longer relationship started._" He said. I thought of it for a second. It made sense...

"Yeah... Whatever." I replied. "So, did you call me to ask me if I knew what day is today or do you have anything important to tell me?" I asked him bitterly.

"_Very funny. I wanted to ask you if you want me and Tori to come over tonight. We can watch a movie..._" He suggested.

"Sure! Besides, I have nothing to do tonight..." I replied.

"_Great! See you tonight!_"

"Okay Andre! See you. Bye!"

"_Bye._"

_**Andre's POV:**_

I hung up and looked at Tori. "He said ok." I informed her.

"Yay! I'm so glad he's not gonna spend this night alone. I'm sure he's thinking of Jade." Tori told me.

"Yeah... And Jade is thinking of him. There's no way she forgot this day." I said.

"Yup. I'll call Cat to tell her to go to Jade's house with Robbie tonight. Jade needs someone for sure, too."

"Good idea. We didn't manage to make them a couple again, but we're gonna make sure that they won't be alone..." I said. Tori looked down. "Hey... Don't be sad. We did our best." I told her and hugged her tight.

"Well, I wasn't enough!" She shouted and escaped form my embrace. "I can't believe we didn't make it! So many and brilliant plans! And none of them worked out." Tori paused. "Sometimes I think that Beck and Jade don't want to be together..." She muttered.

"Shh... Relax... Please." I whispered and slowly reached her. I wrapped my arms around her and caressed her arms to calm her down. I kissed her forehead gently and held her tight...

**-In the Evening-**

_**Cat's POV:**_

"C'mon Robbie! We'll be late!" I shouted at him as I walking to Jade's house.

"I'm coming!" I heard him replying. I stopped and turned around. I saw him following me running. He finally reached me. I could understand he was panting. "What the...? Was I running?" I asked him. I wanted so much to go to Jade's house on time that I didn't understand if I was running.

"Yup..." Robbie chocked out. "Very... fast..." He said while he was trying to return to his normal breathing again.

"I'm sorry... I just want not to be late..." I explained and kissed him softly.

He slightly smiled and muttered, "Okay..."

I smiled back and shouted, "C'mon!" as I grabbed his hand and pulled him forcefully. He sighed but followed me without complaining.

We finally reached Jade's house. I knocked the door. We stayed there, waiting for Jade to open the door and trying not to show that we were panting. Three minutes passed and Jade didn't open the door. I looked at Robbie confused.

"Maybe she didn't hear us." He said. I nodded and knocked one more time, louder this time. No sign of Jade.

"Jade! Are you in there?" I shouted and looked inside the house from the window near the door. No response.

"Jade!" Robbie screamed.

"Maybe she's not in. I told you we were late!" I shouted at Robbie and looked at him angrily.

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed scared. "Call her." He ordered me.

"Don't order me!"

"Sorry." He muttered and looked at his shoes. I rolled my eys and sighed. I searched my bag for my mobile phone and called Jade.

_Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring..._

"She's not answering!" I exclaimed irritated.

"Shh!" Robbie told me. "Listen, isn't this Jade's ringtone?" Robbie asked me. I focused on the creepy melody which was coming from the inside of Jade's house.

"I think so..." I whispered. "She forgot her cell phone here and left the house?" I questioned Robbie surprised.

He shrugged. "Maybe. Let's go to Tori's house and tell her that Jade isn't home." Robbie suggested.

"Okay..." I muttered.

"Good. Let's walk sl-"

"We don't have time!" I interruped him, as I grabbed his hand and started running, pulling him with me.

"Oh, not again!" He complained.

"Shh!" I stopped him.

_**Beck's POV:**_

"Yeah, Tori... I'm sure. I wanna stay alone and watch a couple of movies. Don't waste your Saturday night for me..." I told her.

"_Umm... Okay. But if you need some company, call us. We're available._" I heard her saying through the phone.

I chuckled. "Okay Tori. Thanks. Bye." I told her ad hung up, without expecting an answer from her.

I threw my phone to the desk and sat on my bed. I sighed and turned the TV on. I didn't feel like being with Tori, Andre or anyone else right now. I couldn't believe that five years ago, I started dating Jade... I started watching absentmindly iCarly.

My relationship with Jade... A weird, strange, false, but also sweet and dynamic relationship. The longest and best relationship I ever had. Jade and I were completely different. She wanted sushi, I wanted pizza. She wanted to go to the movies, I wanted to go for a walk. She wanted a black car, I wanted a red one. She wanted horror films, I wanted adventure films...

Even our appearances were different. I had tanned skin, while she had pale. I had black eyes, she had icy blue ones. But, despite those differences, we were both good-looking and very popular. Although I was popular due of my appearance and she was popular because everyone respected, or... maybe, everyone was _scared _of her.

Our personalities were different. But I guess that's why we were so good as a couple. It's not crazy, it's just logical. We completed each other. I was the kind of person who liked taking risks, but Jade preferred the safe way. This way, when we need to take a risk, I was the one who persuaded Jade to try new things. Also, Jade was good at making the right decisions quickly and without much thinking. On the other way, I always needed much time to make a decision, I needed to think of the advantages and drawbacks of each option, take into accound a thousand different things... So, we had a relationship which combined many different qualities and worked good. But, of course, there were and the bad consquences of these differences...

A relationship with love, respect, but also fights and arguments. The frequent arguments were mainly result of our different personalities. We argued a lot. And, obviously, a relationship can't continue and work out with fights. Our continuous fighting was the main reason that we broke up...

I heard a knock at the door and escaped from my thoughts. I shook my head and realized that I had been lost in my thoughts for about ten minutes. I reached the door and opened it, waiting to see Tori and Andre and ready to makke them leave. When I saw Jade standing in front of me, I froze.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Um... Hi?" I replied confused. "I don't wanna be mean, but... why are you here?" I asked her.

She looked into my eyes. "Truth or dare?" She asked me calmly.

"What?"

"Answer. Truth or dare?" She asked me again.

I sighed. "Truth." I always choose truth...

She took a deep breath. "What made you not open the freaking door at Tori's house?"

_**Tori's POV:**_

"I don't like the fact that Beck is alone now..." I muttered and sat on the couch next to Andre.

"Oh, c'mon... It's not weird. He just wants to stay alone tonight." Andre tried to calm me down.

I sighed. "Whatever." I chocked out. That moment, we heard a knock at the door. I stood up and ran to the door. I opened it and saw Cat and Robbie in front of me.

"Hi!" Cat squealed happily.

"What are you guys doing here? Why aren't you at Jade's house?" I asked them angrily.

"Well... We went to her house, but she wasn't there and she had forgotten her mobile phone at home." Cat explained to me. I rolled my eyes.

"So, you don't know where she is." I stated.

"Nope." Robbie replied. I looked at him angrily.

"Can we come in?" Cat asked me politely.

I sighed. "Sure... Come in..." I muttered. "We'll order sushi." I told them.

"Kk!" Cat exclaimed happily. I rolled my eyes and looked at Andre. He smiled at me and I approached the couch slowly. I sat again where I was sitting before the knock at the door and took a look at the other side of the couch, where Cat and Robbie were sitting...

**-Two hours ago-**

"Okay, I can't stand it anymore!" I exclaimed irritated. Andre looked at me confused.

"What happened?" He asked me calmly.

"I had been thinking of it since Cat and Robbie came here and now when they're gone I have to tell you that I want to visit Beck." I paused and looked into his eyes. "and you're coming with me." I added.

He chuckled. "Tori, you're being paranoid." He stated. "We can't go to his RV. He said he wanted to be alone. There must be a reason." He told me.

I gave up. "Okay... But I want to make sure that he's fine. Let's just go to his RV and see how is he." I suggested.

Andre sighed. "Okay babe... Let's go." He muttered. I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss to his lips. He smiled back as we exited my house.

**-Outside of Beck's RV-**

"C'mon... I don't see light inside. That means that he's asleep." Andre told me and headed to the opposide way.

"Wait!" I ordered.

He stopped and turned around. He looked at me surprised. "What?" He aske me irritated.

"We're getting inside." I stated. He rolled his eyes and approached me.

"Okay... Knock the door." He said silently.

I knocked the door one time... Two times... Three times... "Okay, we're getting inside now!" I whispered.

"Tori, don't!" Andre tried to stop me but it was too late. I had already opened the door and got inside Beck's RV. Andre followed me.

I heard him whispering, "I have t find a new girlfriend..." I looked at him angrily. "Kidding!" He said smiling.

I kept walking until I stepped on something hard and I almost fell down. Andre grabbed me and held me tight. "You okay?" He muttered.

"Yup. I'm fine." I replied as I continued walking to Beck's bed. "I just wanna see if he's sleeping and we're leaving." I informed Andre.

"Okay..." He replied. "Hey, Tori?" I heard him calling me.

"What?" I turned around and saw him.

"Do you think Beck is alone here?" He asked me suspiciously.

"Yeah... Why?" I asked him.

"Because I found this on the floor." He said and showed me a bra, a black bra. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"A bra?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Maybe that's why he didn't want us to come here. He found some more interesting company..." He said smiling. We reached his bed and we found him sleeping.

"See? He's sleeping." Andre told me.

"What about the bra?" I asked him.

He sighed. "I really don't know... Let's go." He said and headed to the door.

"Look!" I whispered, in order not to wake them up. Andre approached me slowly.

"What?"

I showed him a strand of black hair next to Beck's head. Andre slowly removed the blanket a little from Beck and we saw Jade's head resting on Beck's chest. I was about to gasp, but Andre covered my mouth with his hands.

"Well... Looks like Beck isn't alone and he has the best person to share his _pain _with. And we know where Jade went and forgot her phone." Andre told me smiling.

I smiled back and told him, "Let's leave."

We headed to the door, but on our way there was a boot, we didn't see it and, obviously, we fell down making much noise...

"What the hell was that?" I heard Jade saying. _Fuck! We woke them up! _I thought to myself.

"I don't know..." Beck replied. I stayed down with Andre, so that they couldn't see us.

"I hope they won't stand up..." Andre whispered to my ear. I nodded.

_**Jade's POV:**_

Beck stood up slowly and took a look around the RV. He moved to his RV slowly... until we heard a scream of pain in the dark.

"What the...?" Beck looked down and smiled. I stood up and reached him. I saw Tori holding her hand and Andre covering her mouth with his hands.

"What is going on here?" I asked them angrily.

They both stood up and Tori muttered, "Beck stepped on my hand."

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't know you were in my RV..." Beck replied and looked at them suspiciously.

"We're sorry man... But Tori was upset because you were alone and she wanted to know that you were ok... So, we came here, but we didn't know that you didn't want us to come over because you had... company." Andre muttered. I looked down smiling.

"Well... Bye!" I told them.

"Yeah... Bye." Beck told them. Andre and Tori went to the door and opened it. "Oh, and Andre?" Beck called Andre.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I really wanted to stay alone... I didn't know Jade would come over." Beck informed him. Andre nodded and they exited the RV silently.

I looked at Beck. He smiled at me and moved closer. He hugged me tight and whispered to my ear, "I love you."

"I love you, too." I replied and pressed my lips against his gently. He kissed me back and we pulled apart slowly. "Happy five-year anniversairy." I told him in a sweet voice.

"With a little break." He added.

"With a little break." I restated and kissed him quickly. He lifted me and placed me on his bed, as he continued kissing me and went on top of me...

* * *

**Tada! I hope you liked it! OMG that chapter was huge! ;P **** Tell me, do you want another one chapter? I have something in mind... If you want I can make only one more chapter, the last one... And I want again to thank you all for your support! I LOVE YOU! Please REVIEW! :DDD ****Also, don't forget to check out the amazing cover by Liz Gillies and Max Schneider, "Somewhere Only We Know". ****Whatever...**** Am I the only one who can't stand waiting to see "Tori Saves Beck and Jade"? IT'S GONNA BE EPICCCCC! I know this story was about the gang trying to fix Beck and Jade but, I can't wait what will Tori do to save them actually... I'm curious... :P But I still believe that Beck should save Beck and Jade, right? He messed things up, I hated him... Now I'm kinda better... :P And, I hope you have seen the secret footage of an upcoming Victorious episode, right? If you haven't, DO IT! Because it has some cute BADE MOMENTS! Yeah, finally! I can't believe it!**


	10. Perfection

__**So hey guys! Here's the chapter who asked for. I hope I didn't disappoint you... :P**

**~Kelly~**

* * *

_Chapter 10: Perfection_

_**Jade's POV:**_

I woke up and looked at Beck next to me. I chuckled. I couldn't believe I forgave him...

"Hey, what time is it?" He mumbled with his eyes still closed.

I looked at his phone. Unfortunately, my phone was at my house. "Eleven." I replied.

"Really?"

"No, I'm kidding." I answered.

"Oh... What time is it?" He asked me again.

"Five in the afternoon." I replied sarcastically.

He opened his eyes suddenly and looked at me. "What?"

I chuckled. "You are still silly." I commented.

He groaned and turned from the other side. I chuckled. "What are we gonna do today?" He asked me, still not facing me.

"We're gonna go to Tori's house for the party."

He turned around and looked at me with confused eyes. "But... I thought it was fake..."

"Oh, yeah it is!" I assured him. "But we aren't gonna throw a party for Andre..." I told him.

"Oh..." He muttered and looked at me suspiciously. I smiled at him innocently. He sighed. "I don't wanna know what you're thinking..." He commented and stood up. I admired every part of his body.

"Hey... Have I told you that you look very sexy with your boxers?" I asked him.

He looked at me and smiled. "Really? Well..." He started and moved closer to me. "You look very sexy with my shirt... But I guess you look even better without it..." He finished and sat next to me on his bed.

"Oh... How cute..." I commented and gave him a sexy smile.

He leaned and kissed me passionately. I placed my hands behind his neck and pulled him closer to me. Every space between disapeared, as our bodies stuck together, fitting perfectly... My fingers intertwined with his hair. _Oh, I just loved his hair... _We broke our heated kiss and looked at each others' eyes.

He smiled at me and leaned for another kiss. I lay down, as he moved on top of me, kissing me. He broke the kiss and started placing little sweet kisses, from my lips, to my neck and collarbone. It set shivers down my spine, but I was too focused on him to bother...

His skin against mine... His warm hands around my waist... His soft lips on mine... Everything was perfect... _Just perfect... _

_**Tori's POV:**_

I opened my eyes and saw Andre sleeping on the other couch. _Not again... _I thought to myself. I had passed two nights in a row on the couch... That would have a bad result on my waist's health...

I groaned and mumbled, "Hey, Andre? Wake up." He didn't respond. "Andre... Wake up!" I said one more time. I felt too tired and stood up and reach him. "Andre..." I muttered. He just groaned and turned from the other side. I rolled my eyes and threw him a pillow. "Andre!" I shouted. He opened his eyes suddenly and looked at me confused.

"Why did you do that?" He asked me irritated.

"I couldn't wake you up!" I exclaimed angrily.

"You could find a better way!" He shouted at me.

I opened my mouth to answer him, but Trina interrupted me. She went downstairs and started shouting, "Why are you screaming? I'm doing a therapy with yoga and I need silence!"

"What is that therapy for?" Andre asked her.

"For my anger issues!" She screamed at him irritated.

Andre raised his eyebrows. "Well... It's not helpful..." He muttered. Trina groaned and went upstairs again. I looked at him and chuckled.

"Why do you have to annoy her all the time?" I asked him smiling.

He shrugged. "I don't know... It's amusing!" He replied.

I chuckled. "Yeah, it is..." I agreed. That moment, my phone started ringing. I grabbed it and answered it without looking at the number ID. "Hello?"

"_Hey Vega. Jade here._"

"I understood it from the nickname you used for me..." I replied sarcastically.

I heard a sigh from the other side of the phone. "_Whatever. What time is the party?_" She asked me. I froze.

Andre looked at me concerned and whispered, "What happened?"

"Ugh... Jade? There's no party for Andre..." I muttered. Andre's eyes widened. "See... We wanted to make you and Beck a couple again and we made some plans..." I explained to her. I didn't hear a response, so I continued. "It was one of our plans the whole party... I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" I exclaimed afraid of Jade's reaction.

She chuckled. "_I know that... Beck and I understood that somethign was wrong with you the whole week. He's ok with it..._" She paused. "_WE are ok with it... But we think that we should throw a party!_"

"Why?"

"_Because, in a week, you started dating Andre, Cat started dating Robbie and Beck and I are back together again._" She explained. I noticed a smile forming on my lips.

"Okay! Sure... That's great... So, come to my house at eight." I told her.

"_Okay... Bye Vega._"

"Bye West." I replied sarcastically.

"_Girl..._" She threatened me. I gulped.

"Bye Jade!" I told her quickly and hung up. I looked at Andre.

"So? What did she say?" He asked me.

"Fortunately, she didn't mention what happened last night with us... But they knew about the plans..." Andre opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted him. "I don't know how they found out! But they suggested doing a party..." I paused. Andre tried to say something, but when he opened his mouth, I cut him off one more time. "It's not for your birthday! They think that we should throw a party because, in a week, Cat and Robbie started dating, we started dating and Beck and Jade started dating _again_. Isn't it amazing?" I asked him. He continued looking at me, without doing anything. I rolled my eyes. "You can speak now." I told him.

"Yeah, this is so cool!" He exclaimed happily.

"I'll call Cat to tell her about the party." I announced.

_**Jade's POV:**_

I exited Beck's RV, as he followed me. He closed the door and locked it. He reached me and passed his arm around my waist, holding me tight. I was about to start walking, when he pulled me closer to him with a quick move and pressed his lips against mine softly. He broke the kiss and I looked at him suspiciously.

"What was that for?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to make sure that you're mine again." He replied. "I still can't believe you forgave me..." He muttered.

I sighed. "I love you... Could I not forgive you?" I asked him. He chuckled and we continued walking together.

I finally felt complete. I missed him... I forced myself to forget him, to hate him, but I just couldn't... For the first time in my life, I was happy I was weak and I couldn't control my feelings...

**-At the party-**

I reached Tori's door holding Beck's hand. He kissed my forehhead and knocked the door. That door reminded to both of us painful memories... But we were together, our hands intertwined, standing in front of it.

Tori opened the door and greeted us happily. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Tori..." Beck replied.

"What's up Vega?" I asked her bitterly. Beck looked at me with his usual look. The look which was telling me 'Be nice'... The look I loved so much... So, I decided to obey. "What's up _Tori_?" I asked her again.

She smiled at me and replied. "I'm good! I'm so happy you're here!" She exclaimed smiling.

"It was our idea... Of course we would be here." I replied sarcastically. Beck sighed and looked at me. "What?" I whispered. He closed his eyes and frowned. I shrugged.

We entered the house and saw all our friends hanging out together. I noticed Robbie's arm around Cat's shoulders. She giggled shyly as he leaned and kissed her cheek. I caught myself smiling. I was proud that I managed t make them a couple.

I looked at the other side of the living room, only to see Andre and Tori kissing. I chuckled and sat on the couch. Beck sat next to me and passed his arm around my shoulders. I leaned closer to him and rested my head to his shoulder. He kissed my forehead gently, as Car ran to us.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you started dating again! This is soooo awesome!" She squealed happily. I winced at the sound of her voice and closed my eyes. She didn't seem to notice the fact that she was beng annoying, because she continued giggling in front of us. I rolled my eyes and looked at Beck angrily. He frowned and shrugged. Robbie approached us and for a second I thought he would understand how annoying Cat was and take her away. I was wrong.

He sat next to Beck and asked him, "So... How did you guys get back together?" Cat squealed one more time and sat next to me. Tori and Andre noticed us and moved closer. They sat next to Cat and prepared to hear how Beck and I got together...

I looked at Beck. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged. I sighed and we started telling them what happened...

**-Memory-**

"What made you not open the freaking door at Tori's house?" I asked him. He looked down and took a deep breath.

"I... I don't know... Probably you." He answered.

"Oh, great! You mean that it was my fault our break-up? I know it was me! You didn't open the door because you didn't want to be my boyfriend anymore, I got it! But why didn't you want to be my boyfriend?" I asked him again.

"Look... I didn't mean that-"

"You know what? Stop explaining. I don't need to hear anything. Your first answer is enough." I cut him off and turned around. I was about to leave, when he grabbed my arm. "Let me go Beck!" I shouted at him.

"No... I don't think so... You'll hear what I have to tell you." He stated.

I frowned. "Okay, tell me."

"Not here." He replied. I looked at him suspiciously.

"No! I'm not getting in!" I shouted.

"Yes, you will..." He said and started dragging me inside his RV.

"Oh my God! Beck! Stop it! I don't wanna!" I tried to resist. He didn't stop. So, I had to play by my rules... "KIDNAPER! He's kidnaping me again! He's a kidnaper! HELP!" I started shouting. He covered my mouth with his hands and finally pulled me inside of his RV. I bit his hand and made him let me. He closed and locked the door. "Now what? Back to your criminal habits again?" I asked him sarcastically.

"You made me act like this. Now sit down." He ordered me.

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm not your dog! You can't order me..." I stated.

He sighed. "Jade..."

"Okay fine! I'll sit!" I interruped him. He rolled his eyes and sat next to me on his bed.

"Look... When I said that you made me not oopen the door, I meant that..." He paused. "It's hard to explain..." He stated. "Okay. When we fought about everything, I could see the hurt and the pain in your eyes. When I accidentally said that I wasn't happy with our relationship, I saw a different Jade... I saw the Jade only I knew. The Jade you hate... The vulnerable, sweet, emotional Jade... When I didn't open the door, I thought it was the best for you... You wouldn't suffer anymore... You would be better without our continuous fighting... But I was wrong. I should've opened the door and try harder to make you happy. Try harder not to argue with you. When I saw you at your locker, without me waiting by your side, I saw again the vulnerable and weak Jade... And I hated it as much as you hated it. I should've fought for you. When that dude was hitting on you after the play... But I didn't know if you wanted me to help you..." He paused and looked at his hands_._ I kept lookign at him, trying not to show any of my feelings. He raised his head and looked into my eyes. "And now I understand how much I still love you..."

I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't. I just leaned and kissed him. So simple, so perfect... His hands wrapped around me, not letting me go, protecting me. And I finally felt safe, strong and dynamic again. It felt nice, it felt so nice... We pulled apart and I could finally talk. I was Jade again... He smiled at me and I sat on his lap, like I used to. I ran my hand through his hair and smiled at him. "I missed you." I muttered.

"I missed you, too." He replied. He put his hand behind my neck and pulled my head closer to his. We were as close as we could, our noses and foreheads touching each other. Every gasp between us disappeared. His lips crashed on mine on a passionate kiss. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay there forever... My hands moved behind his neck and I held him tight close to me, in order to realize that he was mine, he was finally mine again.

**-End of Flashback-**

"And that's how it happpened." Beck finished and looked at me. I smiled at him and leaned to kiss him quickly.

"That's why Jade wasn't at her house when Robbie and I visited her!" Cat exclaimed happily.

"And then?" Robbie asked us.

"Ask Vega." I replied and looked at Tori and Andre. They blushed a little and avoided any eye contact with me.

"So? Tori?" Cat asked her.

"Why would Tori know?" Robbie asked me.

Beck chuckled. "Tori and Andre visited me two hours later..." He replied.

"Ugh... Yeah, it's true. We didn't know that Jade had gone to his RV..." Andre tried to explain.

"And we finally found out when we saw them sleeping together." Tori muttered quickly.

Cat gasped. "Did you guys have...?" She asked Beck and I. I nodded and gave her my sweetest smile. Her eyes widened. "I got it." She mumbled. I chuckled.

**-Two hours later-**

Cat with Robbie were dancing at the rhythm of 'Careless Whisper' by George Michael and Tori with Andre were eating pizza together at the kitchen, when Trina entered the house incredibly irritated.

"I hate my friends!" She exclaimed angrily.

"You can't hate what you don't have." I commented. She looked at me with hatred but she didn't respond. She just ran upstairs to her bedroom. I chuckled and looked at Beck. He pulled me closer to him and I rested my head to his chest. He kissed my head and whispered to my ear, "You look pretty hot tonight, you know that?"

I smiled and turned my head to face him. "Of course I know that." I muttered and kissed him quickly.

"Do you wanna...?" He started.

"Here?" I asked him surprised.

"No one will notice." He muttered.

I smiled and nodded. "Okay. C'mon..." We slowly stood up and headed to the stairs. We went upstairs and found Tori's room. I closed the door and locked it...

* * *

**Here! I'm so sad this story is over... But I want to thank you for your amazing reviews and support... I love you! Please, if you read this, REVIEW! **


End file.
